And Then You Came Along
by Erica McSwarek
Summary: Slightly A/U. Sam's a detective after many years of UC and Andy's a detective after losing her partner in uniform. They meet by chance and hit it off. Not a great summary but hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and his partner, Traci Peck were walking through the bullpen when he saw her husband Steve approaching. "Hey buddy! I hear you're getting a new partner!"

Steve kissed Traci's cheek before he answered. "That's the rumor I hear too." The guys shook hands. "Speaking of, how's your partner doing?"

Sam chuckled as Traci elbowed him. "She's kind of feisty. Don't know how you do it man."

Traci elbowed him too. "I'd be happy to make _your _life hell Swarek."

He held his hands up in surrender. "I'll pass." Back to Steve. "When's the new arrival _arriving_?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "Still tryin to be funny I see." He looked at his watch. "Should be any time now."

Steve worked upstairs in Guns and Gangs, didn't need to go to Parade but he did anyway. He stood in the back next to Sam, Traci, and Oliver Shaw one of the Training Officers and Sam's best friend.

His other best friend was Frank Best their Staff Sergeant who was walking in. Sam could see he was talking to someone in the doorway but couldn't see the person. "Alright! Alright coppers! Good morning." Everyone said it back. "I guess I'll start this morning with an introduction." He looked back at Steve and rolled his eyes. "Looks like Guns and Gangs is gracing us with their presence this morning." Steve waved and Frank shook his head. "I think I have something, well _someone _that belongs to you." He motioned for someone to come in. Sam stopped breathing when he saw who it was. "Coppers of 15 I'd like to introduce Detective Andy McNally. She's the newest addition to Guns and Gangs." Frank pointed to the back of the room. "The pretty boy in the suit is your partner, Steve Peck."

Her stomach flipped as she saw the man beside him. Andy took a long second to walk to the back and join Steve. "Hi! Andy."

They shook hands and he said. "Nice to meet you. I'm Steve, this is my wife Traci and her partner Sam Swarek."

Andy shook hands with them and turned back to listen to Frank. Her heart was pounding so loud she was sure everyone could hear. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Sam smiling and probably thinking the same thing she was. _ HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?_

_**Two weeks ago**_

_She'd had a long week and just __wanted__ a drink and a nice dinner. Instead of going to Remy's like everyone else she decided to go to a little hole in the wall pub, The Blind Dog. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a scotch as she looked over the menu. The place was pretty slow and she was __thankful, not being in the mood for loud and rowdy__. The bartender was a guy she grew up with so he kept her entertained._

_Sam had had a long week and wanted to relax where no one knew who he was. He headed for a little hole in the wall pub The Blind Dog. He took a spot in the very corner at the bar, ordered a scotch and looked over the menu._

_He'd been lost in a hockey game until his food came. He heard a beautiful laugh then a snort and then a bigger laugh. __Looking to his right t__here was a beautiful brunette halfway down the bar. She was laughing with the bartender when she looked towards him and smiled, chewing on her bottom lip a little._

_Sam smiled back and tipped his drink. The brunette did the same. After she __ate__ she walked a drink over to Sam. "Hi! I'm Andy!"_

_He flashed his dim__pl__es as she sat down next to him. "Sam." He held out his hand and they shook. "Thank you."_

_She clinked her glass against his. "You're welcome."_

_They talked for a while, told work stories. "Wanna play some pool?"_

_Andy was horrible at it but thought it might be fun. "Sure but just so you know I'm __horrible__."_

_He smile big and shrugged. "No problem." He ordered two beers, took her hand and led her back to where the tables were._

_Andy gasped at the electricity she felt when he took her hand. She'd never felt that before. He was gorgeous; __amazing body, __dark unruly hair, dark eyes, and the most ridiculous dimples she'd ever seen._

_Sam jumped when he took her hand. The electricity he felt was unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Until a year ago he'd spent the better part of his career doing undercover __ops and in and out of supossed relationships. __ His last big case brought him the chance at a gold shield and he took it. Decided maybe it was time to try to settle down, if that was even possible for him._

_Sam let her break and barely any balls moved. She looked a little nervous as she said. "Sorry. I warned you I wasn't very good."_

_He smiled brightly. "Let me show you how to do it." She stood to the side. "C'mere." He held out his hand and she took it. He turned her around and spoke softly as he __moved her in front of him and __instructed her. She bent over the table and he followed. "Just like this."_

_She took the shot and actually sunk a ball. Jumping up and down __she turned and__ threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you! Thank you!"_

_He chuck__le__d as he __rest__ed his hands on her hips. "Anytime."_

_Andy's eyes roamed his face, stopping on his lips. She'd never thought much about a __man's__ lips until his. There was something about them. Her eyes bounced between his dark brown orbs and the most kissable lips she's ever seen._

_"Sam." She breathed out._

_He smiled and licked his lips before leaning down and kissing her. Never had he felt such an instant attraction._

_Andy wrapped her hands around the back __of__ his neck and held him close as they slowly explored each other's mouths. She had never been so turned on by a simple kiss in her life. His hands ran up her sides and he tangled his fingers in her hair._

_He slowed the kiss down because it was well on its way to being a four alarm fire. "You're beautiful." He said as he brushed his nose across hers._

_Andy blushed furiously. "You're pretty amazing." They watched each other for a few long seconds before she said. "I don't usually do things like this."_

_He smiled and kissed her softly. "Me either but I kind of like it."_

_She laughed and pulled him closer, enjoying the way his hard muscular body felt against hers. "I kind of like it too."_

_They eventually went back to playing, Sam still giving her tips. It was fun and the flirting was off the charts._

_After a few hours Andy started to yawn. "Sorry! It's just been a long week."_

_He smiled and caressed her cheek. "I completely understand." They kissed softly. "Come on." He paid their tabs even though she protested and led them __out__ to her car._

_Andy wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'd like to see you again."_

_Sam smiled big. "I like the sound of that." He dug her phone out of her back pocket and programmed his number in. "I can't wait."_

_She kissed him thoroughly. Both were panting when she pulled back smiling. "Me either."_

_He opened her car door and they kissed again before she climbed in. She sat there for a long second debating. She had never done anything like this before but her gut screamed __**do it. **__Sam had stayed where he was watching her, hands in his pockets. _

_She took a deep breath and rolled her window down. "I umm...I live a...couple of blocks away if... If you want to..."_

_GOD DID HE WAN'T TO! He watched her carefully then nodded. Her bright smile made him smile. "I'll follow you."_

_A few blocks later they pulled up to an apartment building. Sam watched as she climbed out of her car. She was a little unsteady. He had to admit he was a bit nervous too. It'd been a long time since he'd done something like this._

_Andy walked up to his truck with a nervous smile. He climbed out, left his truck running. "Are you OK?" ` She nodded. "Are you sure because you seem nervous. We don't have to do this. I can..." _

_She pulled him into a kiss and he groaned as their bodies collided. "I want to Sam but if you don't..."_

_He licked his lips and smiled a little as he took her hand and showed her how very much he wanted to. "I just want you to be sure."_

_She gently squeezed his very obvious arousal and he hissed. "I'm sure."_

_He backed her against his truck and kissed her hard before practically carrying her up to her apartment. She laughed the whole way. He held her tightly against him kissing and gently sucking on her neck as she let them in._

_Andy could barely stand much less get her key in the door as his talented mouth worked on her neck. She finally got the door open and they stumbled through. They stood just inside her door as he closed it._

_They stood watching each other, Sam trying to be a gentleman and give her a chance to back out. He wasn't sure if he could stop once he got his hands on her. She flashed him a wicked grin as she started walking backwards and her fingers went to the hem of her shirt._

_His eyes were dark as night and her stomach fluttered as he spoke quietly. "Let me."_

_He'd been following her so he was only a few steps away. His hands slipped under her shirt and slowly moved around to her back as he pulled her flush against him. Andy wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. He slowly tugged her shirt over her head and flung it across the room._

_Andy giggled as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sam laughed and staggered as he kept them from falling over. She ravished his mouth as he cupped her ass to support her. "Bed." She mumble against his lips and nodded behind her._

_He smiled against her lips as he slowly walked them to her bed and set her to her feet. Her eyes roamed over him as she slowly pulled his shirt off. "Sam." She breathed out. Her hands, lips, teeth, and tongue wandered his chest, neck, and shoulders._

_He'd never really been turned on by this sort of thing but she was driving him crazy. He was so hard it hurt. A low growl escaped as she dug her nails into his back. "C'mere."_

_He pulled her up and crashed his lips into hers. Her fingers went to his jeans and began to unbutton and unzip them. She slid her hands in and around to squeeze ass. He growled again, another move that normally wouldn't turn him on had him throbbing with need. She shoved his jeans to the floor and smiled as he stepped out of them. _

_"You're so perfect Sam." She ran her hands slowly over him again._

_He needed her naked NOW. He slowly removed her jeans as he kissed and bit her neck. "Amazing." He growled. He pushed her jeans down her long legs and kissed his way back up._

_Andy walked them the few steps backwards until she felt her bed then pulled him down with her. Sam secured one arm under her as he cupped her face and rested between her legs. Andy wrapped him in a full body hug._

_They kissed languidly as their bodies pressed against each other. He reached behind her and flicked the claps of her bra lose. It was like looking at heaven when he pulled her bra off. "Jesus! You're so beautiful."_

_Andy whimpered as he caressed, kissed, and sucked on her breasts. "God Sam. Feels so...so good."_

_She pushed his boxers down as far as she could then used her toes to get them the rest of the way. He caressed her cheek as he kissed her and ran his finger tips slowly down her body. Andy whimpered as she felt him twitch against her leg. She knew when she felt him back at the bar that he was far bigger than any other man she had been with._

_Sam moved back on his haunches so he could remove her panties. She was truly an amazing sight and the way she responded to him, the sounds she made were...perfection._

_He kissed his way back up her body and she writhed and arched into him. He wanted to please her in every way possible but right now he just needed to be inside her. He rested between her legs and took her in a deep kiss. Andy wrapped her legs around him and whimpered as his tip caressed the outside of her._

_"Please Sam!" He never heard a more beautifully desperate sound. "God! I just...I need you."_

_"You're going to have me sweetheart." He slid an arm under her and held her close as he slid into her. "Fuck Andy!" His forehead thudded against her shoulder. He reveled in how warm and tight and wet she was. He knew right then he'd never want to leave her._

_"Shit. Shit. Shit." She gripped him tightly as she stretched to accommodate him._

_They began to move against each other. Sam drew her to the edge over and over again as she called out to him. "Cum for me beautiful." He whispered in her war as he thrust hard and fast into her._

_Andy arched her back and screamed his name as she gave him what he asked for. He followed right behind her and held her as their bodies shook from the earth shaking orgasms._

_She lifted his head up. "You. Are. Amazing."_

_He kissed her deeply. "You too sweetheart."_

_He rolled over and pulled her with him. After several more rounds he said. "I umm...I guess I should...go."_

_Andy curled tighter against him. "You...you don't HAVE to." She looked up shyly. "You could...stay."_

_He kissed her softly. "I'd like to."_

_Soon after they fell asleep. Sam briefly wondered if the next morning would be awkward but it wasn't. She woke him up with a cup of coffee and a kiss. "Morning."_

_She smiled brightly. "Morning."_

_He rolled them over as they kissed. "Nice t-shirt." He chuckled plucking at the one he'd worn last night._

_She shrugged as she played with his hair. "I kind if like it too." They made love again. "I could make you breakfast."_

_He smiled and kissed her neck. "Mmm. I just had my breakfast sweetheart."_

_Andy giggled and swatted him. "Seriously Sam."_

_"I AM serious." They couldn't seem to stop kissing each other. "I don't usually eat breakfast but thank you." His watched beeped and he groaned. "I gotta go."_

_She understood, she had to get ready for work soon too. "I know."_

_He finally got up and dressed, without his t-shirt. "You keep it. Looks better on you anyway."_

_She smiled a toothy smile. "Give you a reason to see me again."_

_He cupped her face as he stood in her doorway. "Even if last night and this morning hadn't happened, I would've seen you again."_

_She bounced a little. "Are you busy tonight?"_

_He chuckled as he kissed her. "I am now." He reluctantly pulled away. "Call me."_

_"I will." She frowned a little as he backed away. "Have a good day."_

_He flashed his dimples. "Already did." He laughed when she blushed. "You too."_

_He rushed home and showered before heading to work. Trace eyeballed him when he walked in with a smile on his face. "What's going on with you?"_

_He sat his coffee down and shrugged out of his jacket. "Nothing. Why?"_

_She scoffed. "Because you are smiling and you NEVER smile. At least not like that."_

_He had a great partnership and friendship with Traci but he was no where near ready to share meeting Andy. "Just had a good nights sleep is all." He avoided her disbelieving look. "Got anything yet?"_

_She shook her head. "I'm not done with you Swarek." She waggled her finger. "Let's go to Parade."_

_Oliver even teased him about his smile. "What's wrong with you?"_

_Sam looked at him funny. "What do mean?"_

_"You're actually SMILING. I can't even remember the last time I saw you smile. What's going on?" Oliver crossed his arms and gave him the dad stare._

_Sam laughed and clapped him on the back. "That only works with your kids brother. I'll tell you what I told Nash. I had good nights sleep."_

_His best friend shook his head. "And THAT only works with people that don't know you better. I'll get it out of you."_

_Traci gave him a raised eyebrow. "Told you. You can't fool us."_

_Sam and Andy spent every night for two weeks together. Both knew the other was a cop, a detective just not what division._

_**Present**_

Sam followed Traci and Oliver out to the coffee station when they were dismissed. He watched Andy and Steve talk to Frank then make their way over.

Oliver smiled as she approached. "Welcome to 15 McNally." They shook hands. "I'm Oliver Shaw."

Andy smiled brightly. "Thank you and nice to meet you."

Her heart pounded as Sam said. "Coffee McNally?" She nodded. "How do you like it?"

She wasn't upset at him playing off that he didn't know her. Truth was they hadn't exactly defined what they were and this was his home and his friends. "Lots of sugar please."

Sam smiled a little as he thought of how they had their coffee the morning before. "Super sweet it is."

She had been making their coffee when he picked her up and sat her on the edge of her kitchen counter. He lost count at how many times she cried out his name as he pleased her with his tongue and fingers.

Andy blushed because she knew the look he had. "Thank you." She said as she took the cup.

"No problem." He squirmed a little as their fingers touched.

They all stood around talking for a few minutes until Steve said. "I guess we should get upstairs." He kissed Traci's cheek. "If you guys aren't busy we should all grab lunch." Everyone nodded.

They met for lunch later. Steve took the side with Traci so that left Andy to sit next Sam.

Traci asked. "So Andy what brings you to 15?"

She got as comfortable as she could without leaning into Sam. "I'm honestly not sure how it happened. I went to work this morning and my boss told me he wanted another detective at 15 and asked me if I was willing to go. I said yes and..."

Steve liked her already. She dove right in on a case he was working and helped get things together. "I can only speak for myself but I'm certainly glad to have you. She dove right in on the Dowling crew case."

Andy blushed a little and shrugged. "My mind is always working. Just glad I could help."

Traci was in detective mode. "So do you have a boyfriend or husband?"

Andy almost choked on her water. "Umm. What?" She felt Sam perk up a little.

Traci bounced a little. "I'm quite the matchmaker if you don't. I know a few single guys in the division especially if you don't mind a uniform." As if she was talking out loud to herself. "Chris is really great. And maybe Nick."

Andy heard a low growl from Sam but before she could respond Steve said. "Sweetheart. I love you but you're really not as great as you think you are with that. Remember when set Frank up with that banker? He didn't talk to you for a week and he's your boss."

She glared at him. "But I set him up with Noelle and look how that turned out."

He scoffed and said. "One out of ten? Great track record honey."

It was getting uncomfortable so Andy jumped in. "How long have you guys been married?"

Both stopped and huge smiles took over. "Six years." Steve let Traci tell the story. "We met when I was at the academy and it was love at first sight. We were both surprised when I was put at 15 but luckily he wasn't my training officer."

Andy nodded, training officers and rookies are forbidden to date. "Do you guys have kids?"

Steve smiled ridiculously as he pulled out his phone and showed her. "His name is Leo."

She smiled. "Aww! He's adorable!"

"Thank you." The Peck's said together.

Sam felt a little out of place. Kids had never been on his list of things he wanted out of life. The food arrive just then. He grumbled. "Great! The food is here."

Traci shook her head. "There's the Swarek we all know and love." Andy looked at her funny. "He's been to smiley lately but swears nothing is up. This..." She waved her hand around. "Grumpy and broody is the Sam we usually get." Sam glared. "Well it is!"

He huffed as he took his plate. "I'm NOT grumpy and broody." Steve and Traci raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" He said around the food in his mouth.

Andy squeezed his leg under the table and he almost choked on his food. "What made you decide to be a detective Traci?"

She swallowed her food. "Leo. I had an accident the week I came back from maternity leave." Andy watched Steve's body language change. "I couldn't risk it anymore." Everyone was quiet for a few bites. "What about you?"

She pushed her salad around. "I umm...I..." He had no idea what she was going to say but he squeezed her leg in support. "I lost my partner my third year in. He had been my T.O. and they kept us together." Her voice cracked and she shook her head. "I just...couldn't do it anymore so..."

Traci felt bad now. "I'm so sorry Andy. I wouldn't have..."

Andy shook it off. "It's ok. You didn't know." She smiled a little. "He was like a dad to me. I was going to quit but my Staff Sergeant encouraged me not to and maybe take the D's exam. I'm glad that I did."

Lunch ended not long after that and they went back to the barn. Andy was walking out after shift and the guys were in the hall talking.

Oliver smiled and waved. "Hey McNally! You comin to the Penny? We need to officially welcome you."

Andy chuckled and looked around. Sam gave a barely perceptible nod and she said. "Sure. Why not?"

Oliver clapped his hands together. "Great! Maybe we can even get Sammy to come. He's been ducking out on us the last couple of weeks." He raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Says it's nothing but I don't believe him."

Traci appeared out of nowhere. "See!" Everyone jumped then laughed. "I told you something was up. I'm not the only one that thinks so."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I think you guys are WAY too interested in what I'm doing."

Traci clapped him on the back. "We're just worried about you buddy. You haven't had a girlfriend in a while and..."

Steve and Oliver busted out laughing and Andy pressed her lips together to _keep _from laughing.

Sam glared at them all. "With friends like you..." He smirked. "Don't worry about me. I'm very capable of taking care of myself. And who says I haven't had a girlfriend? I could have one now for all you know." Before any of them could respond he said. "Now can we PLEASE go get a drink?" He walked off leaving them looking shocked.

Andy giggled quietly as she followed the others out. She sent Sam a text. **That wasn't very nice. :-)**

Sam chuckled as he read her message. _**Serves them right. See you soon.**_

She had NO IDEA how she was going to make it through this. Just seeing Sam was driving her crazy. She walked into the Penny behind Steve and Traci. They nodded towards a table and he joined them. Sam came over with Oliver and a tray of drinks. "Hope a beer is ok McNally?"

She held back a smile as she nodded. "Sounds great. Thank you."

After a couple of beers she excused herself and went back to the bathroom. Sam waited until no one was paying attention and snuck away. He was standing outside of the bathroom when she stepped out.

Andy jumped. "Jesus Sam!" She hissed. "You scared me." He smiled devilishly as he took a step closer.

Andy looked around and there was no way anyone could see them so she pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard.

Sam let her have control for a second before he spun them around and pressed her hard against the wall. "Been wanting to do this all day." He whispered as he leaned in and kissed her. His lips moved to her neck and he made her knees buckle when he sucked hard. "One more drink and you're all mine."

She nodded as she held onto him for dear life. "One more." She sighed as he nibbled lightly. "Oh! God! Sam."

He kissed her hard then stepped back. "Twenty minutes."

She went back first and after five minutes of his heated stares she said. "OK guys. I really need to get going. I need to do a few things before I go to bed." She chugged the rest of her drink. "Thanks for the drinks. I had fun. See you guys tomorrow."

Everyone wished her a good night and she practically ran to her car. Sam excused himself a few minutes later and text her on his way out. "Yours or mine?"

Andy was pulling up to his place. "Yours."

She let herself in and was in his room waiting when he walked in. Sam growled with approval as he walked in and found her reclined back on his bed in lacy things.


	2. Chapter 2

On Andy's third day she met more new people. She pulled in to find the usual gang talking to two new people. She walked up and Oliver greeted her happily. "McNally! Good morning."

She couldn't help but laugh. He was great guy. Like the father she had always wanted. "Morning Oliver. Guys." She nodded at everyone else.

Oliver draped his arm over her shoulder. "They've finally come back home. Andy, this is Noelle Williams. Frank's wife." They shook hands. "And this is Jerry Barber. Stella's wife."

Andy looked at him funny as everyone laughed. "Stella's wife?"

Sam nodded to the corner of the lot. "The cherry red 1964 Mustang convertible. Otherwise known as Stella."

Jerry rolled his eyes. "You guys are SO funny."

Steve laughed. "You have to admit that you have an unhealthy relationship with that car brother."

"Umm. Last time I checked Sammy's longest relationship is the one he's had with his truck." Jerry took his own jab.

Sam smacked him in the back of the head. "How the hell did I get in the middle of this? And no it's not."

Andy found that interesting. Jerry was still laughing. "That's what you get for not having my back."

Everyone laughed as Sam put Jerry in a headlock and drug him inside saying something only Jerry could hear. She was surprised to see Jerry in a uniform at Parade. She was sure he would've been a detective too.

Things got really crazy a few weeks later when a gang war broke out after an accidental shooting of a top member of the Jamestown crew during a street ball tournament.

It went to hell quickly and within days they had 8 bodies and no shooters. It took everyone to help out. By the end week there were 20 arrests. Andy and Sam fell into bed after a hot shower and a 36 hour "day". They weren't expected back for a couple of days and planned on taking full advantage of it.

Andy woke up and smiled as she felt Sam's arms around her. She could feel him twitching against her, she reached back and gripped his hip as she moved against him.

Sam groaned as he moved against her. Andy leaned her head back. "Morning."

He _mmm'd_ against her neck as he kissed and sucked. She gasped as he cupped her breasts and gently massaged them. He wedged his leg between hers to give himself better access as he slowly entered her. She buried her head back in the pillow so she could get to his lips and they kissed languidly as Sam moved painfully slow.

He finally whispered as he slowly pulled out of her. _"Turn over sweetheart. I want to see you."_

Andy rolled onto her back as he moved to hover over her. She wrapped him in a body hug. "Make me scream your name Sam."

He thrust hard into her and she squealed. There was absolutely nothing gentle about the way he moved inside her. "Jesus! You feel so amazing."

Andy held tighter to him as she cried out. "That all you've got?"

He growled as he flipped them over so she was on top. He gripped her hips as he thrust harder into her. He knew she was close, could feel her tightening. "That's it McNally. Come on! Say it!" Harder and harder he thrust. He's barely holding on himself and she let's go.

It was one of the most earthshaking moments she'd ever had. "Sam!" She screamed as they came together.

She fell on top of him and they held each other tight as they kissed. "You...Sam...that was...Oh god...wow." She giggled and he laughed as he rolled them back over.

"Yeah. Perfect." He said as they kissed again.

After sleeping a little while she talked him into going out to get something to eat. It took a while to get ready because they couldn't keep their hands off each other. They were finally dressed and walking out the door.

Andy had her arms wrapped around him kissing his neck as he was opening the door. Sam pulled her flush against him and they were lost in each other as it swung open.

Oliver was in desperate need of a few tools because Zoe had him doing home repair on his day off. Sam was the only one he knew with them. He tried to call several times but got no answer. He knew where the spare key was so headed over.

He was NOT expecting what he found. Sam's truck was in his driveway so he raised his hand to knock. The door opened and there stood Sam with his arms around Andy and they were locked in a very passionate kiss.

All he could do was stare. Andy finally pulled away, neither had yet to see Oliver. "We'll never get out of here if we don't stop."

Sam brushed his nose across hers. "You're the one that insisted we leave."

She squeaked when she turned to see Oliver, fist still raised to knock. "Sam."

He turned to find his best friend looking the most shocked he had ever seen him. "Oliver?"

It took a second before he practically yelled. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!"

They didn't try to hide. Sam actually held her closer. "Buddy, what are you doing here?"

He finally snapped out of it. "Oh. Sorry. I umm...I tried to call a few times. Now I know why you didn't answer. I just need to borrow a few tools. You know how Zo gets when I've got a day off."

Sam nodded. "You know where everything is. Do you need any help?"

Oliver shook his head. "No. Nope. Uhh. I'm good. You two go do...whatever it is you were going to do." He waved them off.

Andy smiled big. "Have a good day Oliver."

They left him to get what he needed and they went to get lunch. He held her hand as he drove. "You know Ollie is probably going to tell everyone."

The thought had crossed her mind. "They're going to find out sooner or later. I mean, I know we really haven't talked about what this is...and we don't have to. No rush or anything. We're having fun and..."

He smiled a little. "Andy." He squeezed her hand and she turned to him. "It's just you and me Andy. I don't care if the whole division knows."

She smiled big and nodded. "Me either."

He kissed her hand and she crawled halfway across the console to kiss him. "Sweetheart. As much as I love this and BELIEVE me I really do. We probably don't want to have to explain to Frank why two of his detective's were in an accident for kissing."

Andy giggled as she kissed at the corner of his mouth. "Fine."

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "You're too much."

They spent their time off together and even talked about when they would tell their friends. Both were ready for as soon as possible if Oliver didn't tell everyone first.

As they were leaving his place for their first day back Sam got a call for a case. Andy kissed him. "I'll see you later. Be careful ok?"

He nodded as he kissed her back. "Always sweetheart. You too."

Andy went on to the station. She was helping Steve set up a small undercover op.

When she pulled in Oliver, Jerry and Steve were in the lot. "Morning guys."

They each said good morning. Jerry looked around and said. "I guess Sammy is with Traci?" Steve nodded. "I heard it was a bad one."

Andy felt a little out of place without Traci or Sam. "I'll see you guys in there."

Oliver stepped in beside her. "You ok?"

She smiled. "Great. You?"

He nodded as they walked in. "My girls are good so I'm good." They'd made it to the locker rooms she waved. "Hey Andy?" She turned back. "I'm not going to say anything."

She nodded. "We're going to tell everyone soon. It's just...we were just figuring out what we were. We met before I came here."

Oliver smiled. "You do it whenever you're ready. Sammy has never been as happy as he is with you. I like whatever you're doing."

Andy giggled a little. "I see the same Sam all the time. I'm not sure if I'm doing anything."

He patted her on the shoulder. "Doesn't matter as long as he's happy."

Hours later Sam and Traci made it back to the barn. Andy was in the lounge when she felt arms wrap around her. "Excuse me but my boyfriend could come in at any moment."

Sam chuckled as he kissed her neck. "Good thing I carry a gun then."

Andy turned in his arms and kissed him. "Hi."

He sighed heavily and smiled. "Hi."

She could tell he'd had a rough day. "Want to talk about it?" He shook his head. "Ok. Want to have a drink with the gang tonight?"

He sighed as he pulled her even closer burying his face in her hair. "Don't know. Maybe just the two of us. Let me get through the rest of this stuff with Traci and we'll see."

Andy looked around and they were still fairly alone. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. "You let me know."

He hugged her tighter and kissed her cheek. "Sounds like a plan. See ya later."

He went back to his office so he and Traci could get started. Andy stopped by when she was leaving but he wasn't ready yet.

"Sorry sweetheart. Peck and I are really making some progress." He felt bad but things were going well.

Andy had passed Traci in the lounge so she leaned over and kissed him. "It's ok. Believe me I understand. Come by when you're done if you want. I'll save you some dinner."

He flashed his dimples. "Can I have dessert first?"

She swatted him. "If you're lucky."

He pulled her down for another kiss. "See you soon." She walked out just as Traci was walking in. Traci gave Sam a look. "Don't even start Peck."

Traci sat his coffee down and went to her own desk. "She's really nice and pretty."

Sam growled. _"Nash!"_

She threw her hands up. "What? I'm just saying you could do A LOT worse."

He laughed and shook his head. "Please go home and harass your husband." Traci gave him a dirty look. "No. Seriously. You've been here long enough. I'm only going to give it about ten maybe fifteen minutes and I'm going home."

She smiled big and grabbed her things. "You're the best partner ever." He waved her off and as she ran out the door she said. "You and McNally would look good together!"

He threw a notepad at her. "Mind your own business!"

Sam didn't even bother waiting. He sent Andy a text. _**On my way.**_

Andy had barely made it in the door when she got Sam's message. She bounced a little. _**Can't wait.**_

She'd promised him dinner so went straight to the fridge. The first thing that caught her eye was a can of whipped cream. He DID ask for dessert first.

The closer he got to Andy's the more relaxed he felt. He let himself in. "Honey I'm home."

She smiled. "In the kitchen dear."

He toed off his shoes and walked towards her voice. When he walked into the kitchen he found her sitting on the counter naked; a bowl of strawberries in her lap, chocolate syrup in one hand and a can of whipped cream in the other.

He stopped in his tracks. "Shit."

She shrugged. "You said you wanted dessert first."

He took a long second to drink her in before he walked to her. "I have to say you're by far the sexiest I've ever seen." She blushed as he slowly ran his fingertips up her bare legs. "Tastiest too."

Andy shivered as he kissed her neck. "I'm all yours Sam. Anything you want. Any way you want."

He took the food, set it to the side, scooped her up and carried her to her bed. "I just want you."

He sat her to her feet and started to unbutton his shirt. She took his hands. "Let me."

They fell to his side as he let her undress him. Andy kept her eyes on his as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands and lips all over his chest. She pushed his jeans down, he picked her up and laid her on the bed. They smiled sweetly at each other before getting in lost in a passionate kiss. She helped him out of his boxers as they rolled around.

Andy ended up on top. Sam smiled as he took her in. "So beautiful."

Andy took his hands, twined their fingers together and cupped her breasts. "I love your hands. God Sam. Never felt anything like them."

She rocked against him as he gently squeezed her breasts and lightly ran the pads of his thumbs across her hard nipples. He groaned as she ran her warmth up the length of his shaft. He untwined their fingers and pulled her down to kiss her. Andy continued to rock slowly against him and Sam reached between them to feel her.

He growled as she worked herself against his fingers. He could tell by the pattern change of her breathing that she was holding back. "Come on sweetheart. You know I love to see you. Love to _hear _you."

Andy rocked against his fingers. "Sam. Oh. Oh god." He held on to her as he slid two fingers inside her. She whimpered when he entered her. "Oh shit. Shit. I...I'm..." She squeezed her own breasts as she began to shudder. "Cumming."

He held her tight as she collapsed onto him, buried her face in his neck and shuddered through it. "That's it beautiful." He ran his hands up an down her back until she stopped shaking.

She raised her head and smiled at him. "You're amazing."

Sam flipped them over and kissed her deeply. "That was all you sweetheart and it was _hot."_

Andy giggled and blushed. "You do that to me."

He flashed his dimples. "Hmm. Wonder what else I can do to you."

She opened herself up more to him. "Anything you want. I'm all yours."

He plunged his tongue into her mouth as he slowly entered her. Her squeal was swallowed up in their passionate kiss.

Sam slowly made love to her. Andy could feel when he was close. "Cum for me Sam. I love you. I love watching you." She cupped his face as his jaw dropped and he had his release. "You're so perfect."

He kissed her languidly as he got his breathing under control. He caressed her cheek and smiled. "Did umm...did you say you love me?" She hadn't really meant to let it slip but wasn't ashamed of it. She nodded and he smiled even bigger. "Can you say it again?"

She nodded and quietly said. _"I love you."_

He brushed his nose across hers and whispered against her lips. _"I love you too."_

After another round they drug themselves out of bed for food. Andy made a quick pot of soup and Sam made sandwiches.

He was halfway through his when he said. "When are we going to tell people?"

She looked surprised. "Whenever you want babe."

He smiled as he wiped a bit of mustard from the corner of her mouth. "Tomorrow."

She nodded. "Can't wait."

The next afternoon Andy and Steve joined Sam and Traci at a scene. When they rolled up it was chaotic. Sam was trying to cuff a guy and he was fighting with him.

He elbowed Sam in the mouth and took off running. Andy was in an all out sprint, catching up to him quickly. She tackled him hard and took him down. He swung on her too and she wrenched his arm back planting a knee between his shoulder blades. Steve caught up, helped her cuff him and get him back up.

They drug him back over to Sam and Andy banged the guy's head on the door as she shoved him in the car. Then she made her way to Sam and cupped his face. "Are you ok?"

He nodded as he let her check him out. "Might not be pretty for a few days." He shrugged. "But I'm good. Nice tackle by the way."

"Sam." She leaned in and kissed him. "You're not supposed to get hit anymore when you're a detective."

He's smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? Didn't think my day was exciting enough I guess."

Andy swatted him and pulled him into another kiss. "Jerk."

When they pulled away he laughed a little as she wiped her lipstick off. "You just go all in don't you?"

Oliver just chuckled and shook his head. Traci waggled her finger. "Exactly HOW long has this been going on?"

Sam and Andy shared a look and shrugged. "Almost four months."

Andy nodded. "We met a couple of weeks before I transferred."

Traci smacked Sam. "I'm your partner! You could've told me."

He scowled. "Yeah because I'm such a _share my feelings _kind of guy and no offense Peck but this..." He waved his hand around. "...is EXACTLY why I didn't tell you. You're a LITTLE scary."

She tried to act shocked or offended but everyone laughed and she finally rolled her eyes. "Payback."

The guy tried to file a complaint against Andy but when everyone saw Sam's face they laughed at him. Frank said. "You're lucky that's ALL you got from my people."

He tried to fight it but Andy refused to let him do anything when they got home. "I only got elbowed in the mouth sweetheart."

She came back with an ice pack and straddled his lap. "Deal with it Swarek."

He didn't mind it really. Thought she was kind of sexy playing nurse.

A big opportunity came up for Andy to work an undercover op. She was sitting in their office with Steve and their boss when Sam stuck his head in. Everyone got quiet and Sam frowned. He'd done enough ops to know what was going on.

Andy excused herself and walked over to the door. "Hey! How are things on the Johnson case?"

It took Sam a long second to tear his eyes away. "It's going ok." He nodded at her visitor. "What's going on?"

She sighed and looked over her shoulder. "We'll talk about it later. Ok?" He barely nodded. "Sam, I wouldn't make any decisions without talking to you. You know that right?" She put her hand on his chest.

He finally locked eyes with her and smiled a little. "Yeah. I know. Dinner at my place?"

Andy smiled big and nodded. "Sounds great." She leaned in to kiss him and he hesitated. "Sam?"

He didn't like the hurt look on her face. He cupped her cheek and brushed his lips across hers. "I'm sorry." He brushed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "We're good ok?"

She nodded. "Ok."

They kissed again and she went back to the meeting. By the time her day was over she was exhausted. She had a message from Sam. _**STILL WORKING. COME BY WHEN YOU'RE READY TO GO.**_

She thought over the last few hours as she walked downstairs to his office. This op was a huge opportunity for her. She knew even though he wouldn't be thrilled he would support her. Now she had to decide if she could leave her life, leave Sam for an undetermined amount of time.

She stood a few feet from his door and watched him work. A smile crossed her lips as she watched, he always talked to himself when he was trying to work things out. A smile crossed his lips making his dimples pop.

He knew she was there but he would wait until she was ready. Finally she knocked on his door and he looked up. "Hey."

She sighed as she walked in and leaned against his desk. "Hey!" She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her into his lap. "How was your day?"

He smiled more as he cupped her face. "Busy. Yours?"

She shrugged as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "Busy too I guess."

This wasn't the place to have the talk. He nuzzled her jaw. "How about we get some Pad Thai and relax with a movie?"

She kissed at the corner of his mouth. "You always know what I need."

He chuckled. "Come on McNally. Let's go home."

They stopped at their favorite place before heading home. He turned the oven on warm and drug her back to his shower. He could tell it relaxed her a little. She poured glasses of wine while he got their food out. She picked a movie neither one would care missing because she knew they would be talking for a while.

They went through a little small talk before he said. "Ready to talk about it?"

She sighed heavily as she sat her food down. She knew she could trust him. "They're calling it Project Dakota. They're accepting applications. I'm guessing that's a big deal." Sam nodded. "They umm...they want me to run it from the inside. If I went I'm not sure how long I'd be gone." He ran his hands up and down her legs to try to soothe her. "It would be a good opportunity."

He raised an eyebrow, knew she was trying to play it down. "It is a great opportunity darling. You seem hesitant though." They eyed each other for a second. "What's going on in that pretty little head?"

She crawled over into his lap and cuddled close. Sam kissed the top of her head as he held her tightly. "Leaving my life behind. Leaving..."

He hooked his finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "Are you worried about us?" Her big doe eyes told him everything. "Andy, I don't say I love you to every woman I meet." He flashed a little dimple. "I'm not going anywhere. And you know that I'll support whatever you decide right?" She finally nodded. "Good. Now tell me how much you want to do this."

She rolled her eyes. "You know me too well." He smiled big. "Fine. Not just because it would be good for my career but because it would be an opportunity to get some big players off the streets. These guys are the biggest source of meth and heroine in the city."

Sam knew them. His big fish had been Anton Hill and when he went down these guys took over. "You'll do great. You have amazing instincts and people trust you. How much time do you have?"

This was the one good thing. "It's going to take a few months to set everything up. You know how that goes." He did better than anyone. "We've got time."

He pulled her in close. They sat quietly for a while. She ended up falling asleep so he carried her to bed. She curled up close once they got settled. He knew where he wanted their relationship to go. They'd been together six months, practically lived at each other's houses. He hadn't been this serious about anyone since the academy.

He decided to wait a few days to bring it up. It took a week for Andy to finally accept the op. Once she did she worked long hours with Steve combing through applications that were coming in. Sam wasn't sure how to approach the move so he grabbed a few real estate magazines on the way home one night.

She made it in two hours after him. He had a candle lit dinner waiting. "Wow! This...this is really nice. What's the occasion?"

He guided her to her chair and pulled it out. "You've been working hard on setting up Dakota. I wanted to do something nice for you."

He was too perfect. "Babe, you've been working hard too. I..." He quieted her with a kiss. She sighed. "Thank you. You're the best."

He smiled as he sat next to her. "Just to make it even I made my favorite meal."

Andy giggled. "Works for me."

They didn't talk about work at all as they ate. Sam could grill a steak like no one else. "So there's something I want to talk to you about." She frowned. "It's not bad." He chuckled. "I promise."

She took a big sip of wine. "Ok."

He took her hand. "I'm not really good at stuff like this so...I've been thinking..." He sighed and smiled. "I think...I want...us to...move in...together. Here or your place or a whole new place. I know it's a lot with Dakota and...but that's what I'd like." He blew out a long breath of relief and waited.

Andy hadn't expected that. It made her heart thunder. "I want that too Sam." She broke out in a big smile. "Let's do it."

They decided to find a whole new place. Every bit of their spare time outside of work was spent going through listings. After a week of searching they found the perfect one on Bloor West. The week they signed the papers Andy finalized the plans for Dakota.

They barely had time to get settled when she had to leave. She knew it could be any day so Frank gave them time off. Sam did pretty good for the first few weeks. Then coming home to their new empty home every day started getting to him.

Oliver felt bad for his best friend. The young woman had changed him. They were standing in the back during Parade one morning and Oliver said. "Here buddy." He handed him a small piece of paper.

Sam furrowed his brow as he took it and unfolded it. _**I LOVE YOU. I miss you too. I'm coming back soon.**_

_Andy had given the note to Oliver before she left. "You know, in case he needs reminding."_

Oliver clapped him on the back. "You two are a little sickening."

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. "Thanks brother."

It helped and it didn't. Now he missed her more. Steve kept him as updated as he could. Which was to say his only news was _no news is good news_

The day of their first anniversary was the hardest. It had been a really long day at work and then he came home to an empty house. He grabbed the mail and took it to the kitchen. As he flipped through it he grabbed a beer. A single envelope caught his eye. It was plain white, no return address, and his name and address were typed. At first he was going to toss it thinking it was spam. His gut told him to open it.

He pulled out the single piece of paper and read. _** I LOVE YOU. I MISS YOU. I'M SAFE. **_ _**H.A. **_ He smiled and cursed too. They should be celebrating together.

Eight months had gone by, there was a new round of rookies coming in. Oliver got Frank's god daughter Chloe Price. The word from the academy was she was very promising.

Andy wasn't supposed to be anywhere near the city. One of their big buyers decided he didn't like the messenger she sent before so she had to go. She couldn't afford to lose the transaction. It was one of the final nails in her case. Of course most things never go the way they're supposed to.

Andy and her partner were wrapping up the deal when they heard what sounded like a gun shot. "We need to go." He whispered.

The deal was done they just had to exchange money for product. She passed over the product and her partner took the money. Vinnie Castillo smiled and held out his hand. "Always a pleasure Sasha. I don't usually give management advice but you might want to reconsider Ricky. I get a very bad vibe from him."

Truth was so did she. "I always appreciate advice Vinne. I'll look into him a little more.".

As they were saying good bye the door busted open. "Freeze! Police!".

Everyone did until they saw she was alone. Andy hadn't been at 15 long but she knew this one was a rookie. It was in her eyes and the way her hands shook. "Window! Go!"

There was a mad scramble and everyone was climbing out. The girl's hands shook as she said. "Police! Stop!"

Andy was the last one out. Vinne and his guy were no where in sight and Andy's partner was hitting the last step as she climbed out. Lucky for her, at least she thought, the rookie froze. She was half way down the fire escape when the woman clambored out after her. She thought she was home free when she jumped off the last step.

She was proven wrong when she saw the rookie giving chase. She made it five blocks down an alley before she was tackled, cuffed, and hauled back to a cruiser. All she could think was _at least Don made it out._

She was stuffed into the back of the cruiser while the rookie went looking for someone. Andy was surprised to see Traci walk back. She had the poker face of champs. "What are you charging her with?"

Andy finally noticed the nametag, Price. The girl smiled big. "Fleeing the scene so far ma'am. I was clearing the place with Epstein when I kicked a door in she was with three others. I could only catch her."

Traci nodded and stood up straighter. "Go get Officer Shaw. We need to get her to the barn."

Traci didn't say a word to Andy. She just did stood by until Oliver arrived. He looked less than happy and it got worse as he saw who she was. "What did you arrest her for Price?"

Chloe practically bounced. "Well sir, you said don't let anyone leave the scene. She ran."

Oliver hung his head and sighed. He had to get the daughter of a cop. Frank was punishing him for something, he just had no idea what yet. _**HOW THE HELL WAS HE SUPPOSED TO EXPLAIN THIS? **_ "Let's go Price."

Her smile dropped a little. His tone told her something was wrong. "Sir? Did I...?"

He clapped her on the shoulder. "We gotta go."

The ride to the barn was quiet. Oliver was having a hell of a fight holding back his smile. He kept his eyes on the road not wanting to give anything away.

He sent Frank a text. _**WE HAVE A PROBLEM.**_

Frank never liked seeing that from a senior officer and friend. _**WHAT KIND?**_

He sighed as he typed two words. _**McNally. Dakota.**_

Frank cursed. _**Ok.**_

Oliver looked to his right. _**ON OUR WAY BACK.**_

They pulled into the lot ten minutes later. Frank was waiting. "Price, my office. Shaw, you get this one into Booking."

Chloe's shoulders slumped as she followed her god father inside. Oliver was thankful that Salvador was on desk. He didn't have to say a word. Sal nodded when he saw them, a little smile showing.

Oliver took her to the last cell and uncuffed her. "Good to see you." He squeezed her shoulder before he walked out.

Andy curled up in a corner and waited. She had no idea if they would release her so she could go back or if Steve would execute the warrants they had.

Oliver made his way to Frank's office. Steve was there getting the news. "It's ok. We've got enough to arrest everyone. We'll keep her in a cell until the arrests are made. It'll be a few hours. I've got to find her partner too." He looked around. "I know you guys want to tell Sam. Hell! I want to tell Sam but we should wait until things are in motion."

All the men agreed it would be a good idea. It took hours to get the teams together to serve the warrants at one time. Oliver periodically checked on Andy. After an hour she had curled up and fallen asleep. Five hours after she was brought in Steve gave Oliver the go ahead.

He went to Sam's office and knocked on his door. Sam looked up. "Hey brother!"

Oliver walked in. "Hey! Got a minute?" Sam nodded and Oliver hitched his thumb over his shoulder. "I got something in Booking."

Sam stood up. "Need some help?" Oliver nodded. "Sure. Let's go." Sam followed him. "What's going on?"

He shrugged. "She fled the scene of a shooting but we can't get her to tell us what she was doing there. Thought maybe you could help."

Sam nodded. "I'll give it a shot."

They walked to the last cell and Oliver opened the door. He got a hell of a surprise. Andy wasn't alone. She had her arms wrapped around some guy's neck. Sam was about to ask what was going on them he heard. "God Don! I'm so glad you're ok."

Sam got another surprise when he heard another familiar voice. "It's all over. Everyone's been arrested."

"What the hell?" Sam said before thinking.

Andy jumped and let go of her partner. "Sam! Oh god!" She crashed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so much."

Sam was so happy to see her that he momentarily forgot. "I missed you too sweetheart."

Oliver and Don left them alone. As soon as the door closed Andy crashed her lips into his. He lost all thought of where they were and shoved her against the wall.

They kissed until the need for air became great. Andy cupped his face and nearly blinded him with a smile. "I can't believe it. I swear I thought I was never coming home."

Sam knew that feeling too well. "What happened?"

Andy laughed and shook her head. "Don and I were doing a big buy and there was shooting in the building. We were about to leave when this rookie kicked the door in. I sent the rest of them out first. Don with the money and our guy with the drugs. Anyway." She laughed again. "She chased me for five blocks and tackled me."

Sam laughed. "Wow. First day and she arrests a cop from her own division. Nice. I'm sure Frank was thrilled."

From behind them they heard. "Thrilled to have McNally back." They pulled apart. "Got tired of seeing this one mope." Sam scowled and everyone laughed. "You're free to go McNally. You're going to need to debrief at some point. Go home for now. Your team is safe and everyone has finally been arrested." He looked to Sam. "I think she might need a ride Swarek."

Sam chuckled. "I'd be happy to sir."

As they were walking out Frank said. "I better not see either of you for a least two days."

Sam didn't even bother grabbing his things. As they were walking out he watched Andy wave to Donovan Boyd.

They barely made it into their house. Andy ripped his shirt open as she kissed and bit his neck. "We'll get it more buttons."

Sam growled as she yanked it off. Things became a little frantic as they tried to undress each other. He growled again as he picked her up and carried her to the dining room table. They'd have slow and romantic later. It had been 8 months.

Andy liked it when he was like this; eyes dark and a bit out of control. He ripped her panties off and dropped her onto the table. She scooted to the edge, wrapped her legs around him and pulled him to her. He barely had time to line them up. Andy squealed and he growled as he slid into her.

She laid back on the table as Sam slammed into her. _"Touch yourself." _ He growled out. Andy kept her eyes locked on his as she slid her hand down. _"Fuck Andy." _ He thrust harder into her as he watched her fingers caress her nerve bundle.

She was nearly delirious with desire. "God Sam! Oh god! Yes!"

They found their release at the same time. Sam slumped over her and kissed her neck as he recovered. "I love you."

Andy wrapped herself around him. "I love you too. So much Sam. I missed you like crazy."

He picked her up and carried her to the sofa. They lay together for a while, catching up. "So you worked with Boyd?"

She nodded into his chest. "He was my partner. He said you guys worked together a few times."

Sam nodded as he played with her hair. "Yep. He was my handler."

They spent the rest of the night catching up. When Andy went in to finally give her statement Boyd was at the station. Sam didn't like how close they were but didn't say anything. At least not then.

He'd done a lot of thinking while she was gone. He knew what he wanted for them. He gave her a few days to get settled and then he surprised her.

They skipped out on drinks at the Penny for a quiet night at home. Sam went to their bathroom and set it up before she came back. She walked in and pulled back the shower curtain.

On the wall he had written. _** WILL YOU MARRY ME?**_

When she turned around he was holding the ring. "Sam? What...?"

He smiled. "I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Andy, will you marry me?"

She shook her head. "No."

He felt like he'd been hit in the chest. "What? Wh...why not? I thought you said you love me?"

Now she felt like she'd been hit in the chest. Her stomach turned over and over. "I do! God Sam! More than I could ever ever show you or tell you."

He was in defense mode now. "I don't understand."

She sighed and put her hands on his chest. "I don't think being in love with someone and marrying them are synonymous."

He stepped back. "But I do. I...I just...is this because of Don?"

She shook her head. "What!? No! You are the only man for me Sam. You, ok?"

"No. It's not ok." He walked back into the bedroom and she followed. "I gotta go. I umm...I need some air." He laid her ring down and walked out.

She was terrified. "Sam wait! Please?!"

He shook his head and kept walking. He found himself at Oliver's a few minutes later. Oliver could tell it was bad. "What's wrong?" He looked around. "Where's Andy?"

Sam walked into his kitchen and dug out a bottle of tequila Oliver kept for emergencies. He took a shot before he said. "I asked her to marry me."

Oliver was about to drink his. "That's great buddy! Congratulations!"

He threw it back as Sam said. "She said no."

He almost choked. "What? Why?"

Sam poured another round and said. "She said she thinks being in love with someone and marrying them aren't synonymous. What the hell does that even mean?"

Oliver drank his shot before he answered. "I have no idea brother." Before he could say anything else his cell rang. _**ANDY MCNALLY **_on the ID. This was going to be interesting. "Hello?"

Andy had been pacing since Sam left. He wouldn't answer his phone. "Oliver! Is he with you?"

"What's going on?" He wanted to stay as neutral as possible.

She sat down hard at their dining room table. "I screwed up. He asked me to marry him and I said no."

"Oh wow! You love him so why did you say no?" He asked.

At first it all sounded perfectly sane to her. But if she lost Sam over it she'd die. "I watched my parents marriage fall apart horribly. They fought before, during, and after the divorce. Both always said that getting married changed who they were and ruined what they had. I would die for Sam, you know that. I just...I'm scared that if...if we got married then what we have would be ruined. I love him so much and I couldn't stand to lose him."

Oliver actually understood her fears. "You should talk to him when he comes home. Tell him how you feel."

They talked for a few more minutes. "Thank you. If you see him ask him to please come home."

He promised he would. He hung up and told Sam everything she said. "Not that I think she's right but I get it. She's scared but she does love you. Give her some time. Show her that you guys can be different. You guys were barely getting started when she left."

He knew his his friend was right. "Ok." He sighed. "I need to get back."

Oliver clapped him on the back. "Just remember. Time."

When he pulled up Andy was sitting on their steps, bag at her side. He had a lump in his throat as he walked up. "Are you leaving?"

She stood up, he'd never seen her like this. She looked terrified as she wrung her hands. "I don't know. Do you want me to leave?"

He took her in his arms. "God no." He held her tightly to him and whispered. _"I love you. It's ok if you don't want to. I just want us together."_

Andy sobbed into his chest. "I do love you but I'm scared. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't want to lose you. There's no one else Sam I swear."

He cupped her face and kissed her hard. "I'm sorry I asked that ok? I know it's just me. You and me. Ok? I know. We're good OK? I'm not going anywhere without a fight. I promise."

Andy nodded. "Ok." They kissed deeply. "OK."

They went back to their bathroom and had the shower they had started when they got home.


	3. Chapter 3

Things were a bit strained between them for a while no matter how hard they tried. Andy was struggling at work too. They were briefing everyone at Parade one morning about a month and a half after she'd come back. Steve did all of the talking. "Today we are serving warrants on Jamie Brennan. He's wanted for six murders and drug trafficking. He's _very _dangerous and he is _HEAVILY _armed. As Frank would say; Serve, protect, wear your vests and watch each other's backs. ETF will go in first, we..." He pointed to himself and Andy. "...will go in with them, you guys will back us up. Do NOT act like a hero. Do NOT chase anyone alone if someone runs. Brennan has a very large crew so be careful. We roll out in 20 minutes."

Andy smile sadly at Sam as she ducked out with Steve so they could speak with Bailey from ETF.

Sam waited until they were finished and followed her into the lounge. "Hey."

She jumped a little and looked over her shoulder. "Hey."

She passed a coffee and started another one. Sam sighed. "Andy, I..." She turned around but kept her eyes down. "Please don't go today."

She looked up, confusion and sadness in her eyes. "What?"

He stepped closer and reached out for her. "I'm worried about you."

She put on her best fake smile. "I'm ok. It's going to be ok. I promise."

He caressed her cheek and her eyes closed. "Don't make me promises you can't keep McNally. I'd go crazy without you."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she reveled in his touch. "I'll do my best to come home safe." She opened her eyes. "You be careful too ok? I love you more than anything Sam. I would die without you."

He pulled her into a hug and they stayed like that until Steve came to say it was time.

Sam reluctantly let her go. He checked her vest and made sure it was tight. "I love you."

Andy kissed him passionately. "I love you." She checked his vest too. "I'll see you when this is over."

They kissed again and Andy followed Steve out. Within ten minutes they were following ETF out and the rest of the division followed them. They made a silent approach on Brennan's warehouse. The scene exploded as Brennan and his men opened fire on them. Andy and Steve followed the ETF guys closer to the warehouse.

Steve had hoped this wouldn't happen. He took the megaphone. "Jamie Brennan! This is Detective Steve Peck with Guns and Gangs. Your warehouse is completely surrounded. You WILL NOT make it out alive unless you surrender. Give up now so no one gets hurt. Think of your men and their families."

The gunfire didn't subside. Sergeant Bailey looked to Steve. "We're going to have to breech. I'll send half of my guys around back."

Steve nodded. "Ok." He called Sam and Traci to join them. "Bailey is gong to send half of his around back, Andy and I will go with them. You guys go in the front with Bailey." He looked to Traci. "Be careful. I love you."

Traci smiled a little. "I love you too Peck. We've got a little boy to go home to. Be careful."

Bailey looked around. "On my count we'll use flash bangs. Detective's, let us go in first." They all nodded.

Andy squeezed Sam's hand as he left with Traci. Steve radioed to Oliver their plan before they entered. Bailey counted down, threw the flash bangs and they made entry. They split up in pairs and made their way through.

Andy split from her guy to clear a room then rejoined him. As they got closer to the center she heard a lot of yelling. "I don't care what you have to do to get me out of here! What the hell have I been paying you for?"

Andy and Connor slipped around the corner, guns drawn. "Hands up Brennan!"

He jumped but then he laughed as she heard a gun cock behind her and watched Connor drop. "Welcome to the party Detective." A guy appeared from behind her and took her gun as Brennan looked her over. "You're far better looking than the one I have on my payroll."

Sam and Steve appeared. "Hands up Brennan! You're surrounded."

He laughed as he pulled Andy against him. "Maybe so but I _will _be leaving. One thing I've learned about you cops is you'll do whatever it takes to save one of your own." He nuzzled Andy's cheek. "So I'm leaving with this beauty and the one on the floor."

Sam growled. "No you're not."

Steve radioed to Oliver to make sure everyone stayed back. Oliver cursed as he heard that Brennan had Andy and Connor.

Brennan laughed as he put a knife to Andy's throat and nicked her. A small drop of blood trickled down and Sam nearly came unglued. "Oh! I think I will Detective. She's important to you. You _love _her."

Andy squirmed in his grasp. "Shoot him Sam."

He laughed loud in her ear. "He won't do that. He can't be sure that you'd still make it out alive." He looked back at Sam. "A car will be arriving in less than 10 minutes. If you want her back you will let it through. Once I've gotten far enough away I'll release them."

"No way in hell. You know we don't negotiate." Steve said.

Brennan nicked Andy again, a little deeper this time. "You will unless you want two dead cops on your hands."

Sam put his gun away and held his hands up. "Take me instead."

Jamie laughed and waved his knife. "You really do love her. Why would you be better than her?"

Sam's eyes never left Andy's. He hoped and prayed that it would work. "I've been on the job longer. I've spent my entire career undercover and I've built a network of informants that can get you anything you want or get you anywhere you want to go."

He briefly considered the exchange. "I think I'll pass. No offense but she's a lot better looking." He kissed Andy's cheek.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew she wouldn't return to Sam if she left that warehouse. She opened her eyes. "I love you Sam." He shook his head, silently begging her not to give up. She smiled sadly. "Being with you has been the greatest time of my life. I'm sorry I was stupid. I should've said yes. I AM saying yes. You deserve so much better than me."

Sam laughed as tears escaped. "I don't want better sweetheart. I just want you."

She laughed and sobbed too. "I'm the luckiest woman on the planet." She knew his ride would be there in a matter of seconds. "I hope you can forgive me." Sam knew that look of determination and shook his head. "I trust you with my life Sam."

Brennan laughed. "You remind me of me and my wife."

Steve wasn't sure what she was going to do but he was ready. He cleared Brennan's getaway car and seconds later It was pulling in. Only Steve was prepared to see Donovan Boyd get out.

Boyd hadn't expected to see cops he actually knew much less these three. He played it off though. "We don't have much time boss."

Brennan smiled as she shifted Andy to continue to use her. "Help Mike get that one in the car."

He started to move with Andy. "Sam. You have to do it. You know if I leave here he'll kill us both."

Sam shook his head. "I can't. I can't risk it. I'm so sorry."

She nodded. "It's ok. It's ok." She smiled lovingly at him. "I love you. It's ok." She never broke eye contact with him when she said. "Steve."

Before Sam could register what was happening he heard two gunshots. Brennan's guy dropped and then he saw red seeping through Andy's shirt as she went down with the man holding her hostage.

"NO!" Sam ran to Andy and turned her over. "God no!" He could faintly hear Steve calling for a medic for an officer down. "Andy please."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey." She said weakly. "It was the only way."

He shook his head as he put pressure on her wound. "You crazy stupid woman. I love you too."

She began to cough and fade out. "I'm sorry Sam."

She was out again. The medics were by her side now and working on her. They got her ready for travel and ran out with her. Sam jumped in the back and held her hand. "She's stable Sam. They've got Dr. Michael's waiting on her."

He took small comfort in that. David Michael's was one of the best doctor's in the city. Oliver and Noelle led them with a police escort. Within minutes they were pulling into the ER bay and she was being unloaded. Sam was stopped in the waiting room. Noelle and Oliver had to hold him back.

Steve came running in with Traci and they had to hold him back then too. "How could you? She's your partner! You always have their back. You don't fucking shoot them!"

Steve grabbed him in a hug and held him even though he fought him. "It was the only way Sam. I'm so sorry."

Sam finally broke down and his friends surrounded him in a hug. Oliver thought of her like a daughter and it was killing him. "She's tough Sammy. She's going to be fine."

As hours passed the waiting room filled up with officers waiting to hear. Four hours after she was brought in a doctor appeared. "McNally?"

The whole room moved and he nodded. "Detective Swarek or Officer Shaw?" Oliver and Sam raised their hands. "If you could come with me we can talk about..."

He was cut off by Sam. "Everyone here is her family. Just please...is she ok?"

He nodded and a sigh of relief rang out. "She was extremely lucky. Whoever shot her missed every vital organ. As long as there are no complications like infections she could go home in a couple of days."

Sam let out a half laugh half sob. "Thank you. When umm...when can we see her?"

The doctor smiled. "She'll be in recovery for another hour or so. I'd save visitors until in the morning if possible." The look on Sam's face told him that wasn't going to happen. "She can have two tonight. I'll arrange for someone to be able to stay over night."

Oliver thanked him and the doctor left. A nurse finally came to get them. Oliver followed Sam back to her room. He just needed to see that she was ok. Minus an IV or two she looked like she was sleeping.

He walked over and kissed the top of her head. "Glad you're ok Andy. See you tomorrow." Sam stood in the doorway. Oliver put his hand on his shoulder. "It was the only way Sammy. Brennan would have killed her or worse if he'd left with her." Sam nodded once. "See you in the morning. Call me if you need anything."

He took a few minutes in the doorway before he walked over and sat beside her. He sat for a long time without saying anything. A nurse came in to check on her and patted his shoulder.

Finally he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "He'll never hurt anyone again because of what you did. Connor has a concussion but he'll be ok." He caressed her cheek, tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "You really are crazy."

The stress of the day was finally taking its toll. He laid down beside her and wrapped her up in his arms. Sleep took over in seconds.

Andy woke with a horrible pain in her side. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, the room was dark and unfamiar. She tried to move but the pain was too great and she cried out.

Sam jolted awake. "Hey. Hey. Hey. Take it easy." He was hovering over her. "Hey."

She relaxed as he stroked her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Wh...what..." She swallowed hard. "Where..."

He held a cup of water for her and she gulped it down. "Slowly sweetheart."

She took a minute. "Thank you."

He smiled softly. "You're welcome." He kissed her forehead again. "Do you remember what happened?"

She closed her eyes. "We...we were serving warrants on Jamie Brennan and his crew. It went sideways. Steve shot me." She opened her eyes to see him nodding.

Sam growled. "That's right."

She reached up and caressed his cheek. "Don't be angry with us Sam. You KNOW we did the right thing."

He growled again. "I can't agree with that. Anything that ends up with you like this is NOT the right thing."

She would feel the same way if it were him. "I'm sorry."

He sighed and ran the pad of his thumb across her cheek. "I'm just glad he's a good shot."

"Me too." She mumbled. "How long am I going to be here?"

He chuckled. "If you can get up and walk later they'll probably let you go home tomorrow. But no pushing yourself if you're not ready ok?"

She nodded. "Promise."

Their friends stopped by during shift to check on her. She sat up while they ate dinner. He could tell it hurt but when she asked for help up he gave it.

Andy made it to the door and then said. "Ok. I think I should sit back down." He scooped her up and carried her back to the bed. He was holding back a smile. "What?"

He shook his head. "Just proud of you for admitting that you shouldn't push it."

She swatted him a little and sighed. "I'm sorry I scared you. I just...my gut said it was the only way."

As much as he didn't want to, he said. "You were right. It was the only way. Jamie Brennan was a cold blooded killer and he would've killed you and Connor." She twined their fingers together. "I'm sorry I couldn't take the shot Andy. I let you down and..."

Andy pulled him into a kiss. "No you didn't. You could never do that Sam. Never." They kissed again. "I love you so much. These last few weeks have been...I've missed you. I've missed US." She cupped his face. "I want to be your wife Sam."

He smiled big, his dimples making an appearance. "I was hoping you'd remember that you said yes." He held her hand up and she smiled when she saw the ring. "Had Oliver bring it over." He wiped a tear away. "Andy McNally, will you marry me?"

She giggled and sobbed as she nodded. _"Yes. Yes. Yes." _ They kissed passionately. They lay together for a while and she said. "Maybe I could try walking again."

He kissed her ring and slid out of bed. "Let's try it."

He held out his hand and she took it. He let her set the pace on standing up. She didn't push herself and this time she made it into the hall a few steps.

"Want a lift back?" He flashed a smile.

She glared a little. "Don't get used to this."

He laughed as he scooped her up. "Wouldn't dare sweetheart."

A few hours later she took another walk and again let Sam carry her back to bed. The nurses ogled over him. He laughed as she made a point to let them know they were engaged.

He put her back in bed. "You know you're kind of sexy when you're jealous."

She opened her mouth to argue and he raised an eyebrow. "Shut up." She huffed then laughed.

She took one more walk before she went to bed. By dinner the next evening the doctor released her.

The next afternoon there was a knock at their door. Sam opened it to find Steve and Traci. He smiled and stepped aside. "Come in."

He and Steve shook hands and then followed Traci into the living room. "Hey!" Andy beamed when she saw them. "How are you guys?"

Traci laughed as she hugged her. "Sweetie, you were the one that just got..."

She saw Steve twitch. Andy motioned for him to come closer. He leaned down and she hugged him. "Thanks partner."

It took a while for him to relax. He helped Sam grill and by the time the food was ready they were laughing. Traci and Steve were the first ones to know that Andy and Sam were engaged. A few days later Sam took her to the station so she could give her statement. She returned to light duty three weeks after she was shot.

She felt like she was a rookie on desk duty again. Steve got a call from one of his guys that was under. He needed to meet up. Steve grabbed his jacket and Andy stood up too. "Not happpening McNally."

She huffed and glared. "I'm going crazy in here Steve! Please?"

He felt for her, he really did but she was still on modified duty. "I'm sorry Andy. Besides the fact that you're still on modified Sam would kill me. I can't let you go but I will call you if I need help."

She nodded in surrender. "Please be careful."

Two hours later he called her. "His informant went missing but we think we know where she is . I need your help."

She nudged her mouse to wake up her computer. "Where was she last seen? I can run the..."

"Andy." He tried to stop her.

"...citiy's traffic cams and..." She continued.

"ANDY!" He yelled.

She jumped, almost dropped her phone. "Sorry. What do you need me to do?"

He looked around as he watched his guy continue too play his part. "I need _you_ here physically with me." He could picture her poised to remind him of earlier. "I know what I said but I need you now. This girl needs you. She's only 16."

Andy stood up and started grabbing her things. "Where?" He gave her the address and instructions as she raced downstairs.

Sam and Traci jumped as she burst into their office panting. Sam jumped up and rushed to her. "What's wrong?"

She took a few deep breaths. "Steve." Traci jumped up. "He's ok. One of his guys called and their informant had gone missing but they think they know where she is. He needs help. He's at Sunnybrook Plaza. He told me to look less Detective like."

Traci took her by the hand as she ran by. "I can help with that."

Andy quickly changed and they met Sam in the hall. He'd changed out of his dress shirt into a henley layered with a t-shirt and his vintage leather jacket. He didn't want to seem over protective but couldn't help it. "Should you be going?" He asked as they rushed out.

Andy had thought long and hard about it and nodded. "It has to be important. He wouldn't let me go before. I brought you and Traci in case."

"Ok." He drove them to the strip mall where Steve was waiting.

She called him before they got out, put him on speaker. "You see the building in the middle?"

To her it looked run down and abandoned. "Yeah."

"It's a bar. You guys come in like you've already had a few. We're near the back. We'll have to wing it from there." Steve said.

They exchanged looks before they said. "Ok."

They made their way to the building. As they got closer they began to sway a little and Sam draped an arm around each of them. When they stumbled through the door Sam said. "Whoa!" He laughed goofily. "Don't try to kill me yet ladies." They pretended to hold him up. "My buddies and I want to get our money's worth."

They giggled and staggered back to where Steve was. Traci fell into his lap and they all laughed. "Good job buddy!" Steve said loudly as he groped Traci. He mumbled. _"Thank god I'm your husband." _He was glad Andy had brought them.

Sam pulled Andy into his lap. "C'mere Bambi." He kissed her hard and she swatted him. They ordered drinks and cut up while they took stock of the place.

Around his beer bottle Steve's guy, Mike, said. "Pretty sure she's in the back room." He took a long drink. "This is where Curtis Payne does all of his _meetings_."

Sam looked around. "This place is a shit hole. Who in their right mind would come here?"

Mike laughed as he took another drink. "He's got these kids hooking and slinging for him. They could care less what it looks like. Most of them don't even have homes. I gotta save Charlie."

Andy stood up and took Sam's hand. "We'll be back."

No one seemed to notice or care that he was going to the bathroom with her. They stumbled around in the hall as they pretended to make out. They finally located her in a room at the end. "This can't be good." He said. "Payne's going to kill her." Andy nodded into his neck.

Traci and Steve came stumbling down the hall. "Candace! J.D.! Don't hog the bathroom all day!" She squealed as Steve bit at her neck.

Andy laughed as she wrapped herself around Sam. "Sorry Doreene. You know how I get around this one."

Three very large men pushed their way down the hall. "Move." One of them growled. When they got to the end of the hall the same one said. "Curtis wants us to bring her out the back door."

"We gotta move fast." Steve mumbled.

Andy nodded. "We have to get them when they get outside."

Mike had joined them and they made a lot of noise about partying all night while they worked out a plan. Steve, Traci, and Mike went out the front door and Traci called Andy. Sam backed her into a corner to hide her. "They're taking her out now."

Traci laughed as she nuzzled Steve. "It's just Payne and one guy out here."

Seconds after they exited with the girl they had the SUV surrounded and Payne and his guys on the ground. Steve called for transport for them and a ambulance for the girl.

They spent the rest of the day writing their reports then went to the Penny for a drink.

They held hands on their way home. Sam ran the pad of his thumb across her knuckles. "How are you feeling?"

She took his hand in both of hers. "It was a big day considering I've been behind a desk for two weeks. I'm a little tired. How are you?"

He smiled a little. "Today kind of made me miss the streets. It was fun working with you." He cut his eyes at her. "I'm glad you came to us for help."

"I knew we couldn't do it alone. Not even if I was 100%." She kissed his hand. "And don't tell Steve but there's no one I'd rather go through a door with."

He chuckled as they pulled into their driveway. "Wouldn't DREAM of it." He walked around and helped her out.

Andy ran her hands up his chest. "I love you."

He put his hands on hers. "And I love you."

They kissed softly and walked inside arms around each other. "How about a hot bath?"

Sam _mmm'd _and kissed her temple. "Sounds great. Want to start it and I'll grab a bottle of wine?"

She kissed him deeply. "I like the way you think."

He swatted her lightly on the ass. "I'll be there in a minute."

Andy practically bounced back to their bathroom. Things were finally starting to get back to normal for them. She sat on the side of the tub as it filled up.

Sam walked in and watched her. Things could have gone very differently that day.

Andy could feel him as soon as he walked in. "It's not nice to stare."

He chuckled as he walked in. "You shouldn't be so damn beautiful."

She stood up to meet him. _"Sam."_

He set the wine and glasses down. "What?"

She took the few steps to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're too good to me."

Sam pulled her against him. "Sweetheart, it's not like you did some unspeakable act." He brushed his lips across hers. "You were scared. And you DID say yes."

She smiled brightly. "I did. But I just hated you thinking I didn't love you."

He kissed her quiet. "Let's not talk about it anymore. Life is great. We're great."

"Yes we are." Their kiss started out soft and sweet but soon became hot. She mumbled against his lips. _"Too many clothes."_

He laughed as he tugged her top off. "Let's see what we can do about that."

Soon they were both naked and he was helping her into the tub. It had been the biggest selling point for them. A jacuzzi tub, big enough for four people.

Andy sat down and he climbed in, sat between her legs and leaned back against her. "You ok?"

"Great." She kissed the side of his head. "You?"

He nodded as her hands ran across his chest. "Really great."

They sat in silence for a while; her hands running slowly up and down his chest, shoulders, arms, and his hands moving slowly up and down her legs.

He felt her sigh before she quietly said against his ear. _ "We should do this every night."_

He _hmm'd _in agreement and leaned his head back for a kiss. Andy's lips touched his softly. He pulled her down a little as their tongues brushed lightly against each other.

There was a bit of a tussle with them trying to get into a better position. Both laughed as water sloshed everywhere. They finally ended up with Andy on top.

She straddled his hips. "We should definitely do this every night." She ground gently into him and he groaned. "I've missed you."

He ran his hands up her back and slowly pulled her down to him. "Missed you too." Andy pressed her lips to his, their tongues battled gently. Sam could feel her scar. "Are you sure this is ok? It doesn't hurt?"

She shook her head as she moved against him. "I need to feel you Sam. All of you. Around me. Inside me."

"Let's get out of here." He was practically panting.

Andy but her lip and shook her head. "Make love to me here."

She slid back and ran her hand between them. He gasped and groaned as she took him in her hand and began to slowly stroke him. He enjoyed the feeling for a moment before shifting her so he could slide his hand between her legs. Andy parted them, not hesitating on giving him what he wanted. He gently parted her folds and began to slowly stroke her. Andy's hand faltered for a second as she whimpered.

Andy cried out as he worked her toward and through her orgasm. She took a minute to enjoy it then moved over on top of him.

She began to lower herself onto him and he grabbed her hips. "No. Bed sweetheart." She whimpered. "Please. I want to feel you under me. I NEED to feel you under me."

There was no greater pleasure to her than having Sam Swarek on top of her pleasing her with every move his body made. "C'mon darling."

Andy got out then held her hand out to him. Sam took it and climbed out, letting her lead him to the bed. They dried off and she pulled him into the bed with her. Sam rested between her legs; one hand buried in her hair and the other wrapped around her hip. Andy had him in a full body hug. They kissed languidly as he slowly pushed himself against her.

She angled her body perfectly, cupped his ass and pulled him into her. Sam hissed as he slid into her. _ "Jesus."_

She kissed him deeply. "God Sam. I swear I'll never get used to how amazing you feel. It's...it's..."

"Never felt anything like it." He groaned as he buried his face in her neck; kissing, licking, and sucking.

"Never." She cried softly as she fisted his hair and pulled his lips back to hers.

Soon they were falling over the edge of ecstasy together. He collapsed on top her but immediately tried to move. Andy held him to her. "Stay. I love you."

He wrapped her up in his arms and laid his head on her chest. "Love you too."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I want to get married here."

He raised his head and smiled crookedly. "What?"

She nodded, a ridiculous smile crossing her lips. "In our backyard. Something small with our family. Maybe we could invite the division to the reception."

Sam rolled them over and tucked her into his side. "I love it."

She ran her fingers around his chest. "Do you want to invite Sarah?" He hadn't spoken of her since he told her why they were estranged.

_**Four years ago a hospice had contacteed Sam and Sarah to tell them their mother was sick and didn't have long. Her las request was to see her children. **_

_**Sarah had been the one contacted first and she called Sam. "She's our mother and she's dying."**_

_**He scoffed. "She abandoned us 15 years ago. Where has she been when we needed her?"**_

_**Sarah knew this was going to be a hard sell. "Sam, she wants to talk to us. We should hear her out."**_

_**"No thank you." He'd come to terms years ago that she might be dead. "You go if you want to but I'm not. I've got nothing to say."**_

_**The Swarek temper was getting the best of her. "You are a stubborn son of a bitch Sam Swarek! You're going to regret this one day." A week later their mother passed and she was right. He regretted not going to see her.**_

He sighed as he played with her hair. "We haven't spoken in years sweetheart. I'd like to but I'm not sure she'd want to hear from me."

Andy nodded and kissed his chest. "Maybe enough time has passed. Maybe she's not upset anymore. Maybe she wants to talk to you too." Sam shrugged. She wasn't going to push it. "Ok. Well, we've got time."

He rolled them over. "What about your dad?"

She shrugged. "Same for me. When I gave him the ultimatum he stopped taking my calls."

He laughed sadly. "Quite the pair aren't we?"

She smiled up at him. "I like this pair."

He laughed and brushed his nose across hers. "Me too."


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up alone a few days later and it didn't take her long to realize he was in the kitchen. She pulled on one of his t-shirts and walked in to find him leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in one hand and his cell in the other. He was staring at it.

"Morning." She said as she walked up next to him.

He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Morning."

She nodded at his phone as she made a cup for herself. "Everything ok?"

He shrugged a little and turned his phone so she could see it. His contacts were pulled up and **SARAH **was highlighted.

She added sugar and stirred before she said. "Decided to try?"

He sighed and laid his phone down. "I called. Just got the machine."

"Oh Sam." She knew how hard that was for him. "That's great." She wrapped her arms around him and he held her tight. "Did you leave a message?" He shook his head. She kissed him softly. "It's ok. It's a start."

He nodded and kissed her temple. "It's a start."

They made breakfast together then got ready for work. Andy figured if Sam could do it so could she. She tried the last number she had for her dad but it was no good.

She shared that news with Sam at lunch. "I'm sorry sweetheart. We can dig if you want."

She shrugged. "Maybe." She paused for a second. "I miss him Sam. He was all I had after my mom left."

He took her hand and kissed. "We'll find him then."

She smiled brightly. "Ok. And we could try Sarah again."

He was afraid a reunion with his sister was a lost cause but he didn't say that. "Ok."

Andy was no fool, she could see he was uncertain about the welcome he'd receive. She decided maybe she would try for him.

She got Sarah's number out of his phone and later that afternoon she called. She expected an answering machine not a voice. "Hello?" She froze for a moment. "Hello?" A pause. "David! I think you're butt dialing me again."

Andy giggled. "Oh. I'm sorry. It's umm...is this Sarah?"

An uncertain voice said. "Maybe. Who is this?"

She let out a long breath. "My name is Andy. Andy McNally. And umm...I'm your brother's fiancé."

Sarah was floored. "Fiance? Seriously?"

Andy nodded as if she could see her. "Umm. Yes."

"Wow!" She said to herself. "Is he...ok?"

"He's good." This was getting awkward fast.

Sarah sat down at her breakfast bar. "How can I help you then? You have to know we haven't spoken in years."

She nodded again. "We're getting married in a few months and he really wants you there."

"Why didn't he call me himself?" She stood back up and started to pace.

This wasn't going to be easy. "He tried. This morning actually but he got your machine." She paused and Sarah didn't respond. "He told me what happened. Neither one of us expect anything. But we were, I was just hoping that maybe...maybe you guys could talk and you could be here for the wedding."

Sarah looked out her back door at her kids playing. "I don't know. He walked out on our mom when...look...she wasn't perfect by any means. And I understand WHY he did it but..."

"He misses you Sarah. He regrets letting her go without seeing her. I don't want him to have anymore regrets. A chance...all I'm asking for is a chance. For him."

Sarah smiled a little. "You must really love him."

It wasn't a question. "I do. More than anything."

"I don't know Andy." Her kids were storming the kitchen. "I gotta go."

Andy didn't have a chance to say anything else. It was up to Sarah now. Sam did a little digging on Tommy McNally and found that he lived a few blocks from the station. There wasn't a number available so he decided to pay him a visit at lunch.

He stood with his hand raised to knock and the door opened. The man on the other side looked a little older than he should. "Can I help you?"

Sam inhaled deeply and smiled. "You may not remember me sir. Sam Swarek. Out of 15."

Tommy McNally smiled and nodded. "Sure. Of course. It's been a few years. How are you? What can I do for you?"

This was the tricky part. "I'm good but I'm not here for me sir. I'm here because of your daughter." Tommy paled and Sam said. "She's fine sir. Sorry." He exhaled heavily. "She's great actually. We're umm...we're getting married in fact." The surprise was obvious and Sam chuckled. "Yeah. I know." He paused. "She misses you sir. She wants you there."

The look of a sad man was all over his face. "I'm no good for her son. She's much better off without me."

He tried to close the door and Sam stopped him. "No she isn't. She really wants to see you. I came here because I was hoping you'd say yes and we could surprise her."

Tommy shook his head. "Sorry Sam. I can't."

He closed the door and Sam groaned. He slid a card under his door. "If you change your mind."

He reluctantly walked away, grabbed lunch and went back to the station. Andy and Steve were in his office eating lunch with Traci when he got back.

"Hey handsome!" She kissed him as he sat down.

His dimples made an appearance for his soon to be wife. "Hey babe. How's your day?"

She thought back to the phone conversation. "Just few bumps but nothing I can't handle. You?"

He nodded as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Same."

Each had told Steve and Traci what they were trying to do. Their friends just smiled. Halfway through their food they switched; she finished his sandwich and he finished her salad.

They talked for a few minutes then Andy went back upstairs with Steve. Traci watched as they disappeared. "I take it that it didn't go well."

Sam threw his sandwich paper in the trash. "No. Damn it." He sighed as he dry scrubbed his face. "He wants to. I can see it in him but he's so damn stubborn. I see where she gets it."

Traci laughed. "Well, what are you going to do?" He shrugged. "Want my opinion?" He nodded. "Trick him. Tell him you'd like to meet again and talk more. Tell Andy you guys are going out to dinner and he'll be there."

Sam shook his head and smiled. "That husband of yours better look out." He sat back, thinking about it. "It can't hurt right?" Traci shook her head and he tapped his desk. "Perfect Peck. Thank you."

She flashed a smile. "Always got your back partner." She sent Steve a text telling him what she had suggested to Sam.

He sent back. _**YOU'RE SEXY WHEN YOU'RE SNEAKY. Great idea.**_

He knew Andy cut short their conversation when Sam walked in. "So what are you going to do now?"

She sighed as she shrugged. "Don't know. Have no idea. I don't want to push her."

He nodded. "Well. I have an idea. Want to hear it?"

She smiled and sat up straighter. "Yes."

He posed the same scenario as Traci did to Sam. "Don't think of it as tricking them though. Think of it as a surprise."

Andy laughed. "You're taking too many lessons from your wife. But...I like it."

Steve clapped his hands together. "See! Always got your back partner."

Andy was surprised a week later when Sarah's name showed up on her phone. "Hello?"

There was a brief pause. "Is this Andy McNally?"

She stepped into an interview room. "Yes. Hi Sarah."

"Hi. I umm...I checked my missed calls and saw that Sam called that morning. I guess I was outside with the kids. Anyway. My husband and I will be in the city in two weeks. Maybe we could have dinner then?" It all rushed out at once.

Andy was practically bouncing up and down. "That sounds perfect. Sam's going to be so excited. Thank you."

She smiled a little. "Let's just see how it goes before we do all of the thanking."

"No problem. See you in a couple of weeks." Andy skipped out to her office and hi-fived Steve. "It's all set."

Steve sent Traci a text letting her know the plans were set with Sarah.

Sam was sitting at his desk when there was a knock. He was surprised to see Tommy McNally standing in the door. "Come in." He met him halfway. "Tommy." They shook hands. "What can I do for you?"

The elder McNally looked around, Sam could see the past haunting him. "I umm...I wanted to talk to you about your offer."

Sam smiled. "Great. She's upstairs. I could have her down here in two minutes."

Tommy looked around a little nervously. "Here might not be the best place. Maybe dinner somewhere?"

Traci piped up. "Sam, weren't you guys going out Friday night for dinner?"

It was tentative but he nodded. "Yeah. We were going to try that new steakhouse on Lakeshore. Say 8:00?"

Tommy nodded. "Ok. Sounds great."

Tommy disappeared as fast as he had appeared. Traci laughed at Sam's smile. "Andy's going to be so happy."

Traci sent Steve a text. ** THIS IS LIKE BEING A SPY. SAM TALKED ANDY'S DAD INTO THE NEW STEAKHOUSE FRIDAY NIGHT.**

He shook his head. ** I'M ON IT AGENT HOT PANTS.**

"Hey McNally!" She looked up. "Have you decided where you guys are going?"

She shrugged. "No."

"There's a new steakhouse on Lakeshore. Everyone loves steak right?" He flashed a smile.

That was the plan. Andy called and made reservations for four just in case it was busy.

Friday came and both were excited. They brought changes of clothes in case something kept them late.

Sam was standing outside the locker room talking to the guys when she walked out. All she could think was _HOW DID I MISS HIM PACKING THAT? _ He was wearing a deep red button up and black dress pants. "Wow babe. You look...sexy."

Sam laughed and blushed as the guys made fun of him. "Thank you sweetheart. You don't look too bad yourself."

She spun around to give him the full effect of the silver dress and clear heels. "Did it just for you."

He ran his tongue over his teeth and said. "You could have left it at the heels if it was just for me. You know how much I love that."

Andy turned ten shades of red and swatted him with her purse. _"Sam Swarek!"_

Traci and Steve ran them out to save everyone from hearing anything else. She backed him against the truck and kissed him hard. "You really are sexy as hell."

He growled as he turned them around and pressed himself against her. "Screw dinner. Let me take you home and make love to you in those heels."

Andy blushed horribly and caressed him, his arousal very obvious. "Patience sweetheart. We have ALL night."

He groaned. "We're getting some of that dessert you like too and taking it home, making a BIG a mess tonight."

He had her breathless. "Let's go. Now."

He laughed as he stepped back and took her hand. "C'mon Mrs. Swarek. Let's go have a good time."

He helped her into the truck and they drove to the restaurant. "This place looks really nice. It's busy. That's usually a good sign."

He helped her out and they walked into the restaurant arms around each other. Sam's hand slid down to her hip as he opened the door for them.

He let her lead them to the podium. "Swarek party."

The man smiled, there were strict instructions _not _to mention how many was in the party. "Right this way."

Andy and Sam stopped short when they got to the table. "Sarah? David?"

Andy barely got out. "Dad?"

They exchanged looks and said. "Surprise."

Tommy came to Andy. "Pumpkin." He began to cry as he took her hands and looked her over. "You look so beautiful."

Andy wrapped him in a hug. _"Dad. Oh god."_

Sam walked around to Sarah and her husband. "Wow. How..."

Sarah nodded to Andy. "She can be pretty convincing."

David held out his hand. "Good to see you brother."

Sam shook it. "You too." He man hugged him. It was so awkward to hold his hand out to his sister. "Sis."

She shook her head and he dropped his hand. "Sammy. You were always full of surprises." He still wasn't sure what to do. She held her arms out and he stepped into her hug, held her tightly. "I've missed you little brother."

He chuckled. "I've missed you too Sis. I'm really sorry."

She shook her head and patted his chest. "You did the right thing. I was so angry with you but...you were the smart one. She really was sick but it was all a con. I was mad at myself for you being right."

He hugged her tightly again. "I really am sorry. I didn't want to be right."

Andy and her dad we're having their own moment. "I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls pumpkin. I was embarrassed. I let you down and..."

She hugged him hard again. "It's ok Dad. I know it had to be hard. How are you doing?"

He smiled and sniffed a little. "Sober three years."

Sam walked back around to Andy, pulled her into a kiss. "You're the best you know."

She brushed her nose across his and mumbled against his lips. "So are you. I can't believe you did this."

He chuckled as he looked at his sister. "I could say the same thing."

They finally sat down, Sam keeping an arm draped over Andy's shoulder and she leaning into him.

Sarah watched them for a few minutes. She'd never seen him flow so effortlessly with someone. "You guys amaze me."

They were sharing a menu and talking about what they could share. "What do you mean?"

Sarah smiled and nodded towards Sam. "Baby brother has never been a sharer." Sam shrugged because it was true. "I remember about seven years ago he got to go see Journey..."

Sam glared playfully. "Starting with the stories already Sis?"

She laughed and nodded. "Absolutely! That's what big sisters are for. Anyway! He took this girl he'd been dating. I didn't like her."

Sam laughed loudly. "You never liked any of them."

Andy shifted nervously. Sarah smiled warmly. "Don't worry Andy. I already like you." She looked surprised. "You make my brother happy. Really happy."

Andy looked to Sam and he was smiling a sweet smile. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "He makes me really happy too."

Sam cupped her face and kissed her again. Sarah broke them up with. "Ok! Back to the story!"

Sam thudded his forehead against Andy's and groaned. "So he'd been DYING to go to this concert. He buys himself a tour t-shirt. He's so proud of it. A few days later Bekah calls me crying because they got into an argument. When I asked her why she said because she wore his shirt."

Sam rolled his eyes as everyone laughed. Andy squeezed his leg. "You must really like me. That's all I wear between that and his academy shirt."

Their conversations rolled into Tommy and Sarah sharing stories about them growing up. The mood was great and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

After a few hours everyone started yawning and talking about being tired. Their waiter came over to check on them one last time. "Can I get you anything else?"

Everyone is saying no as Sam leans in to whisper in her ear. _"Get some of the chocolate mousse to go. I want to lick it off you." _ Andy squeezes his leg lightly. _"I want to make love to you all night, make you scream my name." _Sam can feel her flushed cheek against his and smiles as he says. _ "I want to make you cum over and over and over until you pass out." _She squeezes his thigh even harder as he whispers one last thing. _ "I know you're as wet as I am hard."_

She's barely able to say. "Ch...chocolate m...mousse t...to go please."

He kisses her cheek and pulls her close. He's a bit thankful that Sarah and Tommy were still talking and hadn't noticed.

They say their goodnights with plans for a trip to St. Catharines. Sarah and Sam hugged each other tight. "We're going to work this out Sis. I miss you guys. I miss my nephews."

Sarah patted his cheek lightly. "It's worked out baby brother. I expect to see the three of you in a few weeks. We'll grill out, have a good time." Andy and Sarah hugged. "Thank you for doing this." She looked to Sam. "You screw this up and I'll kick your ass."

Everyone laughed as Andy wrapped her arms around him. "He's not getting rid of me without a fight."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Same here."

They got their dessert and all walked out. Hugs all around again and everyone got into their cars.

"You are in SO much trouble Sam Swarek." She swatted him.

He caught her hand and kissed it. "You're so beautiful when you're flustered."

She couldn't stay mad at him, she huffed playfully. "I can't believe you said all of that with your sister and my dad sitting right there. You're crazy."

He smiled as he reached over to caress her cheek. "Crazy about you."

She smiled brightly and turned her head to kiss his hand. "Lucky for you I'm crazy about you too."

They stopped at a traffic light and she smiled wickedly. "What _are _you doing?"

Andy raised the console and slid closer, she slid her hand slowly down his chest. "Payback." She licked the shell of his ear as she cupped him.

Sam hissed as she gently squeezed him. "I'm driving sweetheart."

She kissed his cheek. "Mmm. Guess you better be careful then." She kissed his neck as she opened up his pants and took him in her hand.

_"Oh god." _ He kept the wheel steady somehow. _"Andy."_

She nipped his ear. _"How does it feel?" _ She whispered.

His jaw went slack as she applied a little more pressure. _"Good. Amazing."_ He growled.

She nibbled at his jawline. "You're so sexy. I love it when you're inside me Sam. Never felt anything like it. I can't wait to be your wife, have your children."

He was so close to the edge. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her away. "Not in here sweetheart." He turned his head and kissed her. "God you're amazing."  
They pulled into their driveway, Sam put the truck in park and pulled her into his lap. He pulled her straps down, freeing her breasts. "You're so beautiful."

He cupped both and gently massaged them as he took turns sucking and licking them. Andy writhed against him as he lavished her breasts. _"Sam." _She moaned breathlessly.

"Inside sweetheart. Let's go inside. Try out that mousse." He helped her back into her dress, fixed himself back up then led her inside. Andy giggled as he practically drug her in. Once they stepped inside he scooped her up bridal style and carried her to their bedroom.

He set her to her feet and they slowly undressed each other. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. _"So so sexy." _Andy took the mousse and opened it up. She drew a big heart on his chest with it. Sam groaned as she leaned down and slowly licked it off.

He gripped her hips as she used the tip of her tongue on his skin. Sam shivered as her lips closed over one his nipples and her teeth grazed against him. She was the only one that he ever enjoyed that with. She smiled devilishly as she swiped a bit on one of her nipples and leaned forward. Sam growled as he took her in his mouth and sucked slowly.

Andy ran herself up the length of him and hissed at the sensation. _"Sam. Oh god."_

She kissed her way down his chest and licked the tip of his throbbing erection. Sam's hips bucked and he groaned her name.

She scooped up more mousse and swirled it around his shaft. He gritted his teeth as he watched her suck the rest off her finger before circling her tongue around him.

_"Fuck. Shit." _ Sam gripped the sheets as she took him all the way into her mouth and sucked. _"Aaaaandy. Oh. Oh god." _ She slowly moved up and down. As she felt him tense up she hummed, his back arched and he grunted out her name. He collapsed back into the bed panting.

She kissed all the way back up and kissed the corner of his mouth. Sam opened his eyes and smiled big. "God you're amazing."

He flipped them over and kissed her deeply. _"Your turn." _ He whispered. He moved to the side. "I love your body."

She sighed as his hand wandered slowly over her. "We fit perfectly together Sam." She whimpered when he took one of her nipples in his mouth. "You were made for me and I was made for you."

He didn't waste any more time. He needed to hear her cries of pleasure. He started just under her ear and slowly drug the chocolate down her body, swirling it around her nipples and stopping just at her pubic bone.

Andy cried out and arched into him as he slowly licked and sucked the sweetness off her. She finally grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him up. "Fuck me Sam."

He gasped at her abruptness. She never talked like that. He thrust hard into her as he plunged his tongue in her mouth. It was hard and fast and she dug her nails into his back as they cried out together.

After some recovery time he rolled them over so she was draped over him. _"Sam." _She sighed. _"I love you."_

He chuckled at her dreaminess. "I love you too sweetheart."

Three weeks later they paid a visit to St. Catharines with Andy's dad. Sarah got her to start talking about when and how she wanted the wedding.

She pulled the calendar off the wall. Andy flipped towards the back. "Babe, I was thinking about the Fall. What do you think?"

Sam pulled her into his lap and looked over her shoulder. "Fall sounds great to me." Andy pointed to the third weekend in October and he nodded. "Perfect."

She bounced in his lap. "Looks like we're getting married on October 18th then." She flipped back to the current month. "That gives us five months. At our house."

Sam nodded. "That's right. Our family." He looked around. "We decided to keep it small then invite everyone else to the reception."

They continued to talk things over and Andy started making a list. Tommy smiled with pride. "I'm so happy for you pumpkin."

"I almost screwed it up." She smiled sadly at Sam. "Lucky for me he's amazing and forgave me."

Sam pulled her back for a kiss. "Nothing to forgive."

Tommy squeezed Andy's hand. "I'm sorry sweetie. Your mother and I didn't exactly give you the best role models for love."

It was true, she smiled at him. "It's ok dad. Sam has shown me. We may not be perfect but we're perfect together."

Sam hugged her tight. "Damn right."

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Andy hugged her dad. Sarah blurted out. "I want to make your wedding cake."

Neither had to think about it. "Ok."

Later that day Andy and her dad went for a long walk while Sam stayed with his family. He played basketball with his nephews and talked with Sarah more. Sunday evening they went back home. Sam asked Steve to be his best man and asked Oliver, Jerry, and Frank to stand up as well. All happily accepted. Andy asked Traci to be her Matron of Honor and then then Noelle, Gail, and Sarah to be Brides Maids. Once they realized half of their guests were the wedding party they invited everyone from the division. Andy even invited a few from her old division.

Liam, the owner of The Penny, volunteered to bartend for them. Tommy was actually surprised when she asked him to give her away. "You're my dad. Of course I want you to."

He hugged her tightly. "Thank you."

Sarah came to the city so they could all go dress shopping. "How are you going to wear your hair?"

Andy played with her hair. "Up in a twist. Maybe two ringlets on each side." All the ladies nodded. "I don't want to wear a veil but I was thinking of like a halo or crown or whatever you call it made of Baby's Breath."

Traci clapped with excitement. "That would be gorgeous."

Andy was getting more excited as plans came together. "Ok. Dress, my dress. I was thinking of tight down to here..." Just pasted her knees. "And then it flares out to the floor." She looked around and they were all nodding. "Colors, I was thinking burgundy and gold. Maybe alternating colors on you guys."

They all agreed again, Gail particularly. "Thank god! I'm too pale for burgundy."

Everyone laughed, Sarah said. "What about the guys?"

"Vests only?" Andy scrunched up her face. "Burgundy with gold flecks or tiny pinstripes."

Sarah nodded. "Perfect. Open collars and vests."

It didn't take long for Andy to find the dress of her dreams. They also found dresses for the rest of the ladies. Andy took pictures of the vests to show Sam.

He liked the ones with flecks and was very happy at the idea of no tie. Andy and Traci decided on white, burgundy and gold roses.

The wedding was quickly approaching and Andy's nerves were stung tight. She wasn't nervous about marrying Sam just about everything going right.

Traci walked into the locker room a week before the wedding and she was throwing up. "You ok?"

Andy came out of the stall and walked over to the sink. "Sure it's just nerves." She swished water around in her mouth. "I'm just scared something is going to go wrong."

Traci handed her a towel. "Everything is going to be perfect sweetie." She hugged her. "I promise." She went down the list for her. "It's all ready. Ok?"

Andy nodded. "Ok. You're right. You're absolutely right. It's going to be perfect."

By the time they walked out she was all smiles. Traci found her in the bathroom the next two mornings. On the fourth she came in with a bag and waited for Andy to walk out.

"I think you need this." Traci held out the bag.

Andy looked at her funny as she took it. "What is it?" Traci just nodded to it. Andy looked inside and shook her head. "Nope. No way Trac."

Her best friend smiled. "Trust me sweetie."

After a long internal debate Andy agreed. Sam came looking for her when she didn't make Parade. She was walking out of the locker rooms with Traci when he walked up.

"Hey!" He kissed her. "Everything ok?"

Andy nodded, gave him her best smile. "Everything is great. We umm...we were just talking last minute wedding stuff. Got carried away."

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. He could tell something was up but decided she'd talk when she was ready. "Four more days and you become Mrs. Andy Swarek. Haven't changed your mind have you?"

Andy looked up at him and shook her head. "Nothing I want more."

She wanted to make absolutely sure before she told him anything. She knew her OB/GYN took walk-ins so she decided to go at lunch. Traci promised to keep Sam busy.

The night before the wedding had arrived. They all had dinner at Sam and Andy's then the guys went to Oliver's. Everything was set up in the backyard.

The time came and Andy stood in the doorway, her arm linked with her dad's. He was wiping his eyes as he said. "You look like a princess. I'm so happy for you. Sam's an amazing guy."

She nodded as she watched him at the alter. "He really is. He's going to be an amazing dad too." Tommy looked at her with raised eyebrows and she nodded. "I just found out. I'm going to surprise him tonight."

Tommy kissed her cheek. "A son-in-law and a grandchild. I couldn't be happier."

Andy's music started and he led her down the aisle. She kept her eyes locked with Sam and her smile matched his dimpled one. He mouthed **I LOVE YOU **and she nearly melted. She mouthed **I LOVE YOU TOO.**

Tommy shook Sam's hand. "I'm so glad you guys found each other. I couldn't ask for a better man for my daughter."

"Thank you sir." They shook hands. Tommy kissed Andy's cheek then joined their hands.

Sam leaned towards her and the priest said. "Your bride is beautiful son but the kiss comes later." Everyone laughed and he settled for kissing her hand. "Today we are gathered here to celebrate the love of Samuel and Andrea. They have chosen to say their own vows. Samuel."

He smiled and caressed Andy's cheek. "You look beautiful sweetheart." He wiped away a tear. "I didn't know love, _real love _until I met you. You know I'm not great with words but I swear I will spend the rest of our lives showing you and one day our children how much I love you."

Andy was in tears. "Oh Sam." She caressed his face. "You are the most amazing man I have ever met. I never thought I could have what we have and then you came along. You showed me that I wanted it all. That I deserved it all. I promise to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you and our family and that we really are perfect for each other."

He mumbled. "Show off." And she blushed. "I love you." He looked to the priest. "Is it time yet?"

The priest laughed and shook his head. "It's always so refreshing to find a love like you two share. We met a few times during the planning and I was in awe. It is with great pleasure that I pronounce you husband and wife." He winked at Sam. "Now you may kiss your bride."

Sam flashed his dimples and pulled her close. "My favorite part."

Andy crashed her lips into his and they kissed passionately. Everyone cheered and Oliver yelled. "Don't make us call the hose monkies."

Sam and Andy laughed as they reluctantly pulled apart. They walked down the aisle to their friends cheering. The photographer took them to the side to get group shots.

Once that was done Sam snuck them around to the side of the deck. "Absolutely gorgeous. You take my breath away."

Andy wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in for a hot searing kiss. They were interrupted by someone calling loudly for them over the mic.

Andy straightened both of them up and they walked back around the corner, greeted with cheers. They had their first dance then Andy danced with her dad while Sam danced with Sarah.

Steve and Traci delivered drinks so Steve could do his toast. Sam noticed she got water. "Are you ok?" She nodded. "Sure you don't want some champagne? It's your favorite."

Andy shook her head. "It's ok."

Oliver was standing beside her. "You sure McNally? You raved about this stuff."

She smirked. "That's Swarek to you and yes. Positive." There was big fuss and she blurted out. "I can't because I'm pregnant!"

Everyone froze and Sam almost dropped his glass . "What?" She smiled a little and nodded. "Seriously?"

"I was going I surprise you tonight but some people..." She glared at Oliver, who had the decency to look sheepish. "...just can't let things go." She looked back to him, unsure. "Are you happy?"

He shook his head and everyone gasped. "No." Andy swayed and grabbed onto Oliver. "I have no words for how I feel." He stepped to her and took her in his arms. "Darling, you've given me two things I never knew I wanted in one day."

Oliver smacked him in the back of the head as he captured her lips with his. "Scared the hell out of us."

Andy cried as he kissed her. "I'm sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you. I'm ridiculously happy." His hand went to her stomach. "Are you happy?"

Andy sniffled and nodded. "I just found out a few days ago. I wanted to surprise you tonight. I love you so much Sam." She leaned her forehead against his, covered his hand with hers and whispered. _ "We're having a baby."_

He picked her up and spun her around. "Yes we are."

They partied with their friends and then left for a two week honeymoon in Ocho Rios.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N; Not sure how well this format is going to look. Trying a new document program so please forgive me if it looks crazy.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Andy woke Sam in the middle of the night. "Sam!" She shook him lightly. "Sweetheart, wake up."

He grumbled and shifted. "Hmm."

She giggled as she shook him again. "Babe!" She said a little louder. "Wake up!"

He bolted up in bed. "What...what's going on?" He looked over and saw her smiling.

She smiled and rubbed her stomach. "They're ready."

He jumped up. "Ok. Alright."

He looked around and realized the light was on and a bag was by the door. "What the...?" He looked back at her and she shrugged. "How long?"

She reached for his hand and he helped her stand up. "A couple of hours I guess. I figured at least one of us should get some sleep until it was time."

He shook his head and hugged her. "I'm guessing NOW it's time?" She nodded and he chuckled. "You're a handful." He rubbed her stomach. "You guys will probably be as stubborn as your mom."

Andy swatted him. "Is that any way to talk to your very pregnant wife?" He flashed his dimples. "Those things are what got us here. Put them away and let's go so we can meet our sons."

He kissed her passionately. "Yes ma'am."

He pulled on some jeans, grabbed her bag then helped her out to the truck. He drove as carefully as possible to the hospital. Once they got her settled in a room Sam called everyone. They all knew it would take hours so they waited a while before they showed up.

Sam sat by her side holding her hand and caressing her cheek. "You're doing great sweetheart. It shouldn't be much longer."

She continued to breathe like she learned in Lamaze. "Oh god! Sam!" More breathing. "I'm not sure I can do this." More breathing.

He kissed her cheek. "Of course you can sweetheart. You're strong, tough. You can do this."

Se squeaked a little and shook her head. "You're the strong one Sam. Always have been. If I didn't have you..."

He smiled as she continued to blow out breaths. The doctor came in to check on her. "It's time Mrs. Swarek." He led her through the first delivery. "He looks great Andy." Sam cut the cord and the nurses cleaned him up while Andy delivered the second baby. "He's beautiful too. They're both very healthy." Sam cut that cord too. A nurse brought the first one over while they cleaned up the second baby.

Andy cried as she held him. "Sam! Look at him. He's so beautiful."

He cried as he caressed his first son's head. "He's amazing." The nurse brought the other baby over and he took him. "They're both amazing." He sat beside Andy as they held their newborns.

"Hayden Michael and Hunter David Swarek welcome to the world." Andy said through tears. "That's your amazing Daddy and I'm your Mommy."

Sam shook his head. "Don't let her fool you guys. She's pretty awesome too."

There was a knock at their door and Sarah peeked in. "Are my nephews here yet?"

Sam moved a little so she could see the boys. "This is your Aunt Sarah guys. Sis, this is Hayden and Hunter."

She stepped into the room and everyone else followed her. "Oh my god! Guys! They're beautiful."

Sam passed Hayden to Sarah and Andy passed Hunter to her dad. All of their friends got a chance to hold the boys before they were run off so the new family could get some rest.

Sam slept for a little while then went to see the boys in the nursery while Andy slept. Steve and Traci came by again to check on them.

Steve draped his arm over Sam's shoulder. "Great job brother. Thank god they look like McNally."

Sam elbowed him. "Ass."

Traci smacked Steve too then pushed him out of the way so she could hug Sam. "They're beautiful Sammy."

"Thanks partner." He smiled as he looked to his boys again.

Steve nudged Sam. "Speaking of partners. How is mine?"

He looked back down the hall to where his wife was sleeping. "Tired but great. I probably should go check on her. Come on."

They walked down the hall to Andy's room. When they walked in she was sitting up. "Hey! How are you guys?"

Traci laughed and shook her head as she hugged her. "You just gave birth to twins and you're asking how I am? Just like you."

Steve hugged her too. "We're good. How are you?"

She was still tired but she couldn't stop smiling. "Great. Exhausted still but it was totally worth it."

A knock at the door brought a nurse with the babies. "I think they're hungry. Are you ready to try?"

A knock at the door brought a nurse with the babies. "I think they're hungry. Are you ready to try breast feeding?"

"Ooook! That's my cue to exit." Said Steve. "Cuz although I love ya McNally, I DO NOT want to see your boobs. Ever."

Everyone laughed as Andy said. "Geez Peck! Way to make a girl feel good."

"Any time partner! Any time!" Steve and Traci left for work.

Since everyone was doing well Andy and the boys got to go home the next afternoon. Their friends and family were waiting.

Sarah watched her little brother as he brought his family home. She had never seen a man so proud.


End file.
